Mirror Image, Name Forgotten
by stuck-on-air
Summary: Malice. Mirana loves Alice, and Alice loves Mirana. But things are changing in Underland, and there's the possibility that Alice might return too late to change the fate of her and Mirana's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another day, a new piece of work.

**Disclaimer:** I (still) don't own Alice in Wonderland.

**Full Summery:** Malice. Mirana loves Alice, and Alice loves Mirana. But things are changing in Underland, and there's the possibility that Alice might return too late to change the fate of her and Mirana's relationship.

**WARNING(S):** story may contain and/or be; crack-pot, contain the yuri/femmeslash/lesbian pairing between Mirana of Marmoreal and Alice Kingsleigh, slight use of profanity, a high score on the cliche meter, tons of confusion, reiteration, violence, drama, man sized pigeons, peanuts and/or peanut dust, and talking parrots.

* * *

**Chapter I **

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

In the few short hours Mirana of Marmoreal spends sleeping each night, she dreams of such grand things. Though each night the dreams are different, one stays the same. It repeats over and over again in her head, and she plays it throughout the day. A curse she cannot forget completely, it hangs over her always and clouds her judgement at times. Of it's true beginnings she's unsure, but it has repeated in her mind since her adolescence and only recently had it begun to bother. For the dream was of a love known, a love which was forbidden, between her and another woman: a woman who she could see but not stand to touch, whose very presence in the dreams caused her to shake and shiver and wake drenched in a cold sweat.

Each time the dream began, each time it ended, it played much the same: only once, ever changing. She would find herself in the gardens, walking about and surveying the natural court of Marmoreal: the court not of the people but rather the court of nature. Such a ruckus would be raised by her passing the hedges and flowers and other such things that it was nearly impossible for her to think. Then all time would stand still, all beings would stop and be pushed down upon by the forces of a woman entering. And in Mirana's head she'd know then it was the dream, and her heart would sing so loudly that this was her love. Her heart would win over her feeling of needing to run, to flee, and stay she would as the ethereal being drew closer. As a child they'd had no face she'd remember, but their body was always the same. They dressed the same each time, in the same beautiful blue dress.

_ 'Blue,'_ She'd think to herself in the daze of the dream, under the thrall of the astral woman, _'The color of nobility.'_

By the time she'd finish that thought, which always occurred, the lithe woman would be upon her and escape from the dream impossible. Mirana would find herself reaching up to cup the woman's chin in her hand, to brush the girl's cheek with her hand, or trace the line of her jaw. But each time her trained traits would kick in, and she'd be unable to touch the girl for fear of hurting her, the girl would pull back just slightly. As if she too were afraid of the consequences of love even in dreams, but with the hint of fire which suggested she was challenging Mirana. A chase would ensue after moments of stalemate, the breaking move coming from the other woman in the form of a quick kiss. The two would end up below the greatest of the trees in Marmoreal, and Mirana's refuge. Forgotten words would be exchanged, the woman would pin Mirana down in response to the queen's dominance of their verbal battle. She whisper one line, one line Mirana dared never repeat, and the dream would end.

The one thing which had changed about the specter of the a woman, haunting Mirana most every night for so many years, was her gaining of a face. The queen had not expected it, and was quite surprised. It was the night before Frabjous, the dream had progressed to the end. She was pinned again, subconsciously loving every second of it, and the other woman would lean in and there would be Alice. Inches from her face, and Mirana was able to tell quite well for the body of the girl was Alice's, the clothing as well. Everything was the same, the structure, the height, everything. All but the face, the face had been but a shell for so many years, and all she'd needed to fill was a name to go with the face and the body to house it.

At the time Mirana had passed it off as a fluke, as the projection of Alice into her dreams due to a slight attraction to the slightly younger girl. As time progressed, after Alice had left, Mirana began to realize it was so much more then a mere fluke. The dream, it seemed, had been a sign and she'd ignored it. Losing her chance with Alice, of whom she wasn't truly sure was attracted to her. There seemed so many reasons for Alice to find someone other then Mirana, for yes she deserved a queen, but she was too good for Mirana in the queen's own opinion.

With her chance seeming to having had passed, Mirana tried desperately to end the dream. To prevent it's reoccurrence, and, thus failing, took up the habit of forgetting it to the point where the poor thing was put a scattered handful of images. It continued, however, for visions of that nature continue until the event has come to pass and the appetite of the it of it has been sated however temporarily. Still there in the back of her mind, it haunts her every so often when the certain key is struck, when a trigger of her mind pulled. So it is, never forgotten, the empty husk of a vision come to pass in some form. Come to pass, soon.

* * *

~o~ Alice ~o~

* * *

It was not in the dreaming lands which Alice was haunted by the memory of a love forbidden, but in the day and the dusk. On the nights she could not sleep, at the times her thoughts were delved too deep. Not even that, as time progressed, for as she grew older and returned home the thoughts of Underland returned in great fleets. Hiding the thoughts of feelings she harbored for and towards the precious white queen.

Two years before she would not have thought it possible for her to love another woman, even in Underland, much less for such a thing to happen outside of Underland as she'd so learned.

Yes, she'd learned much in her travels. For the men of the ship could not censor her no matter how much they so desperately tried. Nor, for that matter, could society censor her. For Alice was belonging to two worlds, and by nature knew the loop-holes of life. The little ways to ferret away information, the secrets which not many could know. In her brief stays in Underland, and throughout her life, she'd learned how to recognize people of the open mind. Those, more often then not, were willing to help her upon meeting her and hearing of her wishes. And if not, then she'd deem them unworthy of her time, save less they had something of which she so desperately wanted. More often then not, these things she'd procure were fairy-tales of various origins or literature taken so carefully in small quantity from the frail and invisible network of others like herself. In any case the girl had grown from her more meek person of but two years before, into a far less ignorant and far more graceful- both in physique and mind- woman.

With her knowledge of her world expanded, and her business at the best possible place, the woman returned home. Alice hoped for a short break, and, perhaps, to fall down a certain rabbit hole again. Instead to find, during the carriage ride from port to the home of her business partner, that her thoughts were turbulent. Tumbling and raging, rippling within her mind and never ceasing in motion. Her stomach felt both as if a thousand butterflies had taken flight within it, and as if she were about to be violently sick.

Upon arrival, Alice found herself greeted coldly by Hamish and his mother though welcomed by the Lord Ascot. Her own mother was there as well, of course, with a rather dreary look upon her face. Disappointment Alice supposed, for she'd told her mother well off that she'd never marry a man she did not-could not-love. That had happened two years prior, but it seemed her mother had never quite gotten over the thought of Alice choosing her own husband when she wanted to. For it was quite clear now, in her mother's mind, that Alice was never going to settle enough to marry a nice young man. It was written on her face, in her expression. For a moment, Alice almost felt guilty that she could not please her mother, but then she remembered what Mirana had said to her. Mirana. Even thinking of the woman brought back the strong feelings of regret and wonder experienced such a short time earlier.

Though she had admitted that it was possible for a woman to love another in such way as a suitor, and though she had admitted to herself of her attraction to the other woman, doubt remained that she had the courage to try for Mirana should she ever see the other woman again. She doubted her capacity to love Mirana in that way, for in her mind, she would never be to snuff for the queen whom had so easily stolen her heart. Alice did not hide her doubt well apparently, for after the initial reacquainting, of her to her mother and the family of Lord Ascot, Lord Ascot found her outside and questioned her under the clouded skies of near night.

"Is something wrong Alice?" He asked, his voice smooth enough to calm Alice's nerves to a point.

"Nothing I think," The woman replied, looking up at the sky and wishing it would clear to the point it had been the night she and Mirana had looked up at the stars together.

"It's obvious that can't be true," Lord Ascot retorted, calm like the dead sea, "Your eyes are worrisome and dark, you haven't been sleeping well have you?"

"I can't have been sleeping poorly if I haven't been sleeping," Alice replied, "My thoughts are a bit weighty now, I suppose."

"Ah! Could it be that you've finally succumbed to Cupid's ill arrow?" He questioned, a bemused expression on his aged face so much unchanged.

"Perhaps," Alice replied drearily, her voice tired and flat, with the hidden hand of an emotional dam about to burst phantoming in on Cheshire paws.

"I take it that this love of yours is... of another kind?" Lord Ascot asked, his eyes searching the night for the appropriate question, and the answer Alice was not likely to give him: a simple confirmation was all he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Alice asked after a few moments of soul searching.

"My dear, it was obvious to all those with eyes," The lord replied truthfully, "That does not change the fact that I could care less who you love, and not worry more for your health without endangering my own. So tell me Alice, when you are causing yourself and those who care so much pain, isn't it much easier to return to your love?"

"You do not know of the feat you speak so lightly of," Alice retorted, her voice cooler then earlier, emotions slowly leaking from the dam she'd so carefully built over the past two years.

"You mistake my tone," Lord Ascot continued, catching Alice's eyes with his own, "Do not let love pass you by Alice, business can wait-and, so long as you and she are happy then damn the world! Return to her, find your love and embrace her again. I will not stand to see you unhappy! Nor would your father have allowed you to do this to yourself! Now go!"

"You are sure?" Alice asked meekly, her insecurity showing through brightly, her brow furrowing deeply, "But what if she does not love me? What if, in returning to her, I may never return to here?"

"If it has come to this, then you are not the Alice I thought you were," Lord Ascot said in conclusion, stepping away to head back to the house, he stopped and spoke once more before leaving her for the night, "I trust you to make the right decision Alice. Farewell."

Alice stared after the man whom had been so much like a second father to her. He supported her, that was certainly clear. Truth be told to herself, Lord Ascot and her sister were the only reason Alice had bothered returned home at all. Yes, seeing her mother had been another reason for returning, but her love for her mother had been outweighed by her fear of her mother's concern and stubbornness. With one of her closest friends supporting her, she had very little doubt that she would return to Underland. This time, she hoped her stay would last forever and her hopes were high despite her low confidence level. However she had matters to attend to before heading back to Underland. And so Alice returned to the house and was soon resting in her bed. Her errands to been taken care of the next day, and her mind far less turbulent then it had been just hours before. Her dreams were filled with the friends she'd left behind, the friends she'd leave behind, and of course, Mirana.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

The queen paced, it wasn't everyday she was faced with such dilemmas as she did. For it had come to the attention of the people's court that Mirana did not have an heir, nor, for that matter, did she have a lover. Normally that would not be an issue, however, stranger things then usual had been happening in Underland recently and they feared for their queen and they feared for the future of Underland should she fall. With that in mind the court decided that, unless Mirana proclaimed her own love by the end of the Underland year, they would arrange her marriage. The dilemma was weather she was to see suitors, or wait and hope for Alice's return. For it seemed, that only seeing Alice again would be able to tell her if her attraction to the girl was deeper then simple infatuation. But without the other woman present, there was not much to be done save try to fend off the suitors of the court or _take_ them but not _see_ them.

Mirana came to the conclusion that the former was likely not an option save her duties produce a more ample amount of work to be done. Logically, she would have to pick the latter and hope for the former to show through. However, neither would be able to delay the inevitable picking of her future husband unless Alice arrived and was willing to love Mirana as the queen so loved her champion. For by that thought, she'd come to the conclusion that infatuation waned over time, but her feelings for Alice had only intensified in the time passed. So it was decided, she would wait for the return of her champion and hope for the increasing of her work load. If only her wait would pass more quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Whatever the answer is, this will continue. Unfortunately it's crack-pot, just like half my other stuff. So feel free to enjoy the cliffhanger chapters and the long update periods to come.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter, and tons of reviews and subscribes. Thanks guys:)

**Disclaimer:** I **sniffle sniffle** don't own Alice in Wonderland, and I'm not crying I just have a cold... and something in my eye...

**WARNING(S):** story may contain and/or be; crack-pot, contain the yuri/femmeslash/lesbian pairing between Mirana of Marmoreal and Alice Kingsleigh, slight use of profanity, a high score on the cliche meter, tons of confusion, reiteration, violence, drama, man sized pigeons, peanuts and/or peanut dust, and talking parrots.

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

~o~ Alice ~o~

She stood beside Margaret, trying to find words as she watched her older sister observe her children. Alice dully noted that her sister looked much aged since their last parting, and saw the similarities between Margaret's dark eyes and her own. Though Alice knew she was much happier then her sister, who wore an almost constant painful looking expression save for when her son Christopher did something worth smiling for.

"Children age so quickly do they not?" Margaret asked, looking up from her two year old son, and meeting Alice's eyes; the other girl looked down as her sister continued, "It is a pity that you wasted your pretty face and youth-you could've married a lord Alice! A lord!"

"You know that was not my intention, is happiness not worth more then the adoration of a lord?" Alice asked in a rather quiet voice.

"Perhaps, so long as happiness is not tainted with sin," Margaret replied sourly, "Tell me Alice, why have you not settled? And if you intend, then why not allow us to meet the man? We're your family!"

"I intend to settle, but you can not meet the man-there is no man, and there never will be if I have my say," Alice replied simply, a slight quiver to her voice, hope blooming beside the courage pounding in her chest.

"Oh Alice!" Margaret exclaimed softly, disappointment in her eyes, "I had no clue that you were one of... them..."

"Yes," Alice replied, all her hopes nearly crushed but her courage still untouched; foolish pride wouldn't let her backdown from telling her mother, nor would it let her stay.

"All those times..." Margaret continued absently, staring off into space before looking back over at her younger sister, "Please be careful, such things are unlawful and I won't stand to see you imprisoned regardless!"

"Thank you Margaret," Alice replied, a spark of hope growing again and supporting her courage in place of pride.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

The queen gazed about the room which was Hatter's workshop, hats were thrown about and the place looked rather messy. The man she was looking for was, at the time, scurrying around the room in a frenzy. His eyes were dark, and Mirana was unsure of weather she should speak now-with him holding the scissors so near-or try and wait till later.

"Tarrant," She stated, gaining the man's attention and smiling when his eyes returned to their normal light shade.

"Fez?" He asked, wondering why Mirana was there when she so clearly did not need a hat, and had more dire things to look into.

"How well do you know Alice?" The queen asked, wondering if her love had any possible chance of being requited or if Tarrant did not know.

"Hmm... I can't say I know him very well, but he's nice enough-half mad, but all the best are," Tarrant replied cheerfully, "Have you seen him?"

"No, I have not," Mirana replied, a hint of displeasure edging into her voice only to be quickly hidden, she whispered, "I wish I had seen her recently..."

"I wish I'd seen him too," Hatter said, lost in his own world, looking up to gaze at Mirana, "Though not in the way you wish to see Alice, she is my friend and nothing more."

"You are still closer to her then I," Mirana sighed, her dark eyes lost looking, for she knew she loved Alice but did not know if the other loved her and could not know for then.

"You mustn't think so, for she is nearly as close to you as me; surprising considering it was her first meetings with you," Tarrant retorted, finishing a hat and setting it down only to find it floating above.

"Yes, don't be so hard on yourself your majesty," Chess said with a grin splitting on his face, his paws tucked under as he floated there with the hat upon his head, "Alice has love for you- You know it as well as we do."

"One cannot be sure," Mirana replied, emotion seeping into her voice; she'd come for a simple answer, and the talk was trying her emotions, she missed Alice so much.

* * *

~o~ Alice ~o~

* * *

Her mother did not take kindly to her telling of her tale- For what mother takes kindly to the notion her daughter loves another of the same gender? Certainly not Mrs. Kingsleigh. But, with her mother told and her decision made, Alice had no reason to stay. For the three most important beings to her in the Abovelands have been told, and all know of her intent. While one or more did not accept it, it did not matter. Alice felt all the more better for telling them, though their reactions did pain her.

Her business accomplished, the woman set out across the house grounds. Her destination well known to her, the path leading to it as familiar as the back of her hand. Alice was no stranger to the many rabbit holes which dotted the land of both her father and her former business partner; this time seemed no different. Nivens McTwisp wasn't there to guide her of course, but that was no matter since she knew the way well. She was already upon the rabbit hole and had started falling down it before she realized that something was different. Something had changed, but of what she could not be sure.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

The harsh afternoon rays beat down upon her through the windows of Marmoreal. It was a bright afternoon and the prefect end to a horrible day filled with encounters. The queen could not say that she wasn't missing Alice at the time, for that was truth and she was no liar. She feigned happiness to hide the pain of longing, but only so to keep her servants from worrying as they seemed so prone to.

Mirana could not dwell on her thoughts for too long a time, however, as recent activities regarding Crims had come to light. Lately strange things had been happening all around Underland, but this seemed different. While the other disturbances had no source, and no motive, and all had been remote and silent: this was different. Underlanders passing through the area had reported seeing strange lights emanating from the building, and had reported hearing screams. Mirana could only hope, based on that report and the others, that it was not as she feared and that the traders were not back. That her people were safe from the harvesting of their emotions and memories, the bottling of their thoughts and the use of those to create unspeakable things. Drugs of great potency, poisons enough to kill with one drop, potions which lasted for so long that there were still people sleeping under the effect of them.

As much as Mirana liked to hope it was not the wandering traders, whom combed across Underland every few decades or so, the other option seemed far more dangerous and far more likely. For if it was not the nomadic traders, then it was the Witch of Wastings. A woman her family had suppressed for many years; a woman who's only child had died at the hands of Iracebeth; a woman who had every right reason to want to destroy Underland. The Witch of Wastings was equal to Mirana in power if not above her in such regards, and though the woman had not been seen since before Iracebeth's fall from power, it was likely she was behind the sightings and the problems. For in the few other instances, of the near same kind of what was happening in Crims, the parties involved had come across people of unknown origins. People without names, without memories, without recognition; people without all but life. Such happenings smelt heavily of magic, and while the nomadic traders were known to do such things, even they could not conjure people with such ease. Why the Witch of Wastings would do such a thing, and what her intentions were, Mirana was not sure. But then again, Mirana was not even sure it was the Witch who was behind it.

So the queen paced and thought, dwelled on the matter at hand and resolved to find out what was happening herself. She called for her horse, and set out with a small number of knights for Crims. Making it there well before nightfall, and entering the abandoned castle on foot.

The place had fallen to ruin in the absence of occupation, and not even the most desperate of Underlanders squatted there in refuge. Crims was large, imposing, and most certainly, impossibly silent. The silence peaked Mirana's curiosity, for just moments before when they'd arrived, the place had been letting out the most horrible howls. Much akin to the screams of someone being tortured to death, mingled with the crying sobs of a child. With so much ground to cover, and Mirana intending to return to Marmoreal before nightfall had fallen, the queen decided to have her knights divide up into two groups. One went with her, the other went the opposite way, so as to cover more ground but not divide their strength too much.

She and her group headed through the dusty halls, stopping to search the musty rooms and observe the decaying portraits of Iracebeth and the courtiers of Crims. Occasionally Mirana would pause as memories of her past washed over her in gentle waves, though sometimes it was not her distant past which washed over her but another's past. The past of one she didn't know.

In those brief moments, this great pain would resound in her chest and reach out to the other's past. They sympathized though they did not know another, though they were separated by time and space. Like two beings trapped in the dark pit of despair which all those whom have lost love they never had, find themselves in. Two arms reaching into the darkness, one whom's pains had been traversed through ages before, the other's pain which was just beginning. The shadows washed over her and the message was clear. And she'd hear the beating of the ghost's heart, speeding up as if the ghost were reliving it's life, slowing and ending to wash over again and repeat. Frightening though it was, Mirana had no doubt that it was not meant to be a threat but a warning. For in those few fragmented memories of the ghost, she'd seen their meaning to some small part. She'd also seen their fear, recognized that this was recent fear, for the memories began just after her sister's banishment. Something was happening, something terrible and wonderful at the same time. The ghost had warned her, warned her well, of many things. Taught her through more recent memories of what had been happening. Mirana understood the fear of the being, she understood it well, for something was bringing the dead back to life. Filling bodies with the souls of the long dead. But there was something else the ghost was trying to tell her, something she couldn't quite understand. It had to do with a girl and magic. The ghost had done something to protect a wanderer and herself, but there was something there that was missing. Or perhaps there was something there that wasn't supposed to be. In any case, the memories-both new and old-of the ghost led her to the kitchen of her sister's castle. To the hearth where a woman was resting, cold and naked in the cinders of a transformation spell. Tears streamed down from her startling, clear blue eyes.

Upon seeing Mirana the girl bolted up and huddled in the corner of the fireplace, hiding herself well. Not well enough, though, for Mirana found herself flushed as she looked over the body. Tanned skin, not uncommon for those farmers of Snud, and deep ebony hair flowing in long cascades on the bent head of the girl. Mirana rushed to her, grabbing her arm and attempting to pull aside the girl's arms to see the marks written on her chest-resting just along her collar bone. The girl resisted, and Mirana could hear her crying and screaming.

"No, no! No Mirana please!" The girl shouted as the queen backed away, unsure of why the girl was afraid, unsure of how the girl knew her name.

The queen stared at the girl, as did her knights, all were confused by the girl being there. Mirana understood that she would not be allowed to see the glyph on the girl's thin chest, and saw that the girl was not only shaking with fear and tears but because of the cold. She bolted right and grabbed the nearest article of fabric she could find, a discarded tablecloth, and returned to settle it around the girl's shoulders. She didn't know the girl, she didn't think so, but something about her struck Mirana strangely. The girl melted into the small warmth of the cloth and huddled within it, still hiding from the great woman before her. Concern flashed in the queen's eyes.

"Find her some clothing," She instructed her knights, her eyes hard and her expression set, her voice was firm-almost holding a cutting edge, but laced with the same concern in her eyes.

With her knights leaving her, the queen looked back down at the heap of a girl before her. Brown eyes met blue and something stirred in Mirana's memory. Her dream. The memory of her dream was back, nausea welled in her. The girl both scared her and intrigued her. She found herself stepping away while her hands itched to wipe the tears from the girl's sweet face. Mirana stopped, and her hand went forward but moved to adjust the makeshift blanket on the girl before reaching to wipe the tears from her face.

"Who did this to you?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching the depths of the other girl's.

"I don't know," The girl replied, the tears beginning to stop.

"Do you know who you are?" Mirana asked a little bit louder with a little bit more confidence.

"I'd hoped you could tell me," The girl said, her brow furrowing in a way which seemed so familiar to Mirana, her response striking the woman off.

"If you don't know who you are, then why do you still know who I am?" The queen questioned, curious and concerned.

"It hurts!" The girl exclaimed suddenly, her hands flying to her head to hold it as tears began to fall again, "Don't make me try to remember! It hurts too much! Please! No!"

"Hush," Mirana said, attempting to sooth the girl as she grabbed her and held her tightly, feeling the cold body shake in her grasp, "I can't make you try, I won't make you try anymore."

"It hurts!" The girl exclaimed again, trying to push away from the queen as a memory surfaced, the pain accompanying it making her forget immediately, "Please no! It hurts!"

Mirana immediately let the girl go, and the creature scrambled as far away into the corner as she could go. Cowering in the grip of pain brought on by Mirana's embrace induced recollection. The queen pursed her lips, as her knights returned having found clothing for the girl, it was evident she couldn't leave the girl behind but when she caused them such pain it made her wonder if she should leave them behind. No. It was clear that if she left the girl behind no good would ensue. So she took the clothes from her knights and handed it to the girl, who would not take the articles from her, so she was forced to place them on the ashy floor of the hearth. It was only then that the girl would take the clothing and don it, the time it took her lending enough spare for Mirana to read the glyph on the girl's chest. It was written in a deep blood red, and she did not doubt that it had been written in the girl's own blood. Something shimmered beneath it, a color unrecognizable at the time. Mirana did not recognize the glyph unfortunately, but knew that the Witch of Wastings would: for the witch was far older then Mirana and had much more experience in this field.

As soon as the girl had finished clothing herself, Mirana reached for her, and found the young woman a lot less fearful then moments before. Tears still welled in her eyes, and the dried streaks of her past tears could be seen running down her face. The queen could only imagine what the woman was feeling at that moment: being involved in the dark arts was painful enough without losing one's memory and recalling little bits while still in pain. The girl allowed Mirana to hold her wrist, where cloth covered her skin, but pulled away when Mirana moved to hold her hand. It was now clear that the girl knew Mirana somehow, and that touching the queen-bare skin to bare skin-was causing problems regarding painful memories. With the knights surrounding them, the two left Crims and headed back to Marmoreal. Making it back just before nightfall despite the extra rider.

Again, Mirana asked the girl for a name, and again the girl denied having one. The queen was reluctant to pressure the girl any further, but knew the girl would have to remember sometime. In the meantime, however, both needed to eat and so they headed to the supper table to join the nobles of the court of Marmoreal. All the pale faces turned to look at the curious new girl, whom Mirana led by the wrist. The girl's pale eyes, much unlike the other's in the room, were filled with fear. She knew some of these people, she knew she did, but she could not remember their names or how she met them. It perplexed her that the shallow recognition of these people was so much less painful then waking to remember only the queen's name. Even thinking it tugged her so and pained her heart and her head. If only she could remember.

Dinner based quickly, with little conversation between her and Mirana, and with some conversation between her and Nivens. Whom, it seemed, she also knew. Though she could still not, for the life of her, remember where from or how. This too seemed to be boggling Mirana's mind, for the queen had picked up on the girl's recognition immediately upon seeing the fear in the other's eyes soften. Mirana only wished Tarrant, or Chess, could have attended dinner so as to help her solve this mystery. As it was, the two were busy taking care of an infestation of Muglumps in Tarrant's latest creation. Why the silly little sprites were attacking the hat Mirana did not know, but it brought a smile to her face to think of it.

When dinner was finished at last, the queen retired to her chambers after seeing to it that her guest was put away for the night and word had been sent to the Witch of her need. For many hours Mirana lie awake in bed that night, confused over the situation and frightened by it. Something was off, something was amiss and she wished-so very desperately-that Alice could return to her and offer a distraction from the politics of the day. With sleep not coming to her, Mirana stood and walked the halls till she came upon her guest's room and peeked inside with a ginger air about her. She felt wrong, watching the woman, so little more then a girl, sleep. But it offered insight as to what was happening: for Mirana watched as the raven haired woman dreamt. She watched the woman pant with the pain of her dreams, watched as her eyes flicked back and forth rapidly in her sleep. The queen longed to wake the girl, but found that upon touching her she only made the woman worse. So she left, returned to her room, and quietly went to sleep.

* * *

~o~

* * *

She ran, her chest was burning but not from the running. Her heart her, her head ached, and her thoughts burned her subconscious mind. She was chasing him, chasing the rabbit. Or was it the cat? She did not know. She did not know the cat though she knew she knew the rabbit. Could this be how they met? No. This was a second meeting, her head told her. The world shifted. Where was she now? Heading back to her second home, her chest burning even more then ever before. She'd hit the ground running. Something was chasing her, something or someone. Shadows. She ran into a castle of red and white, tried to hide. But they still found her. They always did and alongside those unknown shadows was the shadow of one known. Their skin touched skin and her chest felt as if it were about to burst. She remembered, remembered everything that had ever happened: then she forgot, she forgot to the pain. When the pain had soothed enough to look down, she found her chest a light with the color blue. Blue as her dress. Blue as her eyes.

But were her eyes blue? Were they truly? She did not know, she was confused. Someone whispered her name, but she forgot it. Someone whispered another name, and she kept it. Her heart holding on to it all the while as the pain increased and she seized in the flames of magic. Were her eyes not brown but moments before? Were her eyes not brown?

* * *

**A/N:** Confusing yes? Tough cookies! Kidding. It's _supposed_ to be confusing. I'm pretty sure some of you have figured it out already though and are just waiting for the details to fill in all the little gaps. Anyway, update soon.


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:** Earlier then expected, but hey, I'm impatient. Plus I can afford to update sooner since I'm working ahead of this chapter. I'm evil, I know it, I embrace my evilness-it gives very good hugs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010), but I'm working on it... all I need now is a box of goldfish graham crackers, a car, and several semi-legal nets... oh wait. That's for taking over Canada and Alaska. Never mind...

**WARNING(S):** story may contain and/or be; crack-pot, contain the yuri/femmeslash/lesbian pairing between Mirana of Marmoreal and Alice Kingsleigh, slight use of profanity, a high score on the cliche meter, tons of confusion, reiteration, violence, drama, man sized pigeons, peanuts and/or peanut dust, and talking parrots.

* * *

**Chapter III

* * *

**

~•~ Mirana ~•~

"I think I remember my name," The dark haired guest said as she watched Mirana busying herself in the kitchen: her behavior reminding Mirana of Alice, making the queen wish to reach out and kiss the girl who reminded her so of her champion.

"Yes?" Mirana asked, wondering as she tried to restrain herself by mixing up a batch of antidepressants to be sprayed on the weeping flowers outside the kitchen windows, the poor little things had a predisposition to depression.

"I can't quite recall it, so I'm not sure if I'm even right," The girl replied, watching Mirana with the same curiosity Alice had and sending shivers down Mirana spine, then she continued, "Celia. I think. It sounds more right then anything else I could come up with, but I'm not sure. I don't know many names."

"Really?" Mirana asked, thinking to herself that the woman didn't seem like a Celia to her she seemed like someone else entirely, "What names do you know? Have you remembered something?"

"I know that your name is Mirana," Celia said, her eyes gaining a dreamy appearance, "I know that's all I really remembered at first. And-and, I know the white rabbit's name is Nivens McTwisp. I don't want to call him that name though, because I don't think that's what I usually call him by."

"You knew Nivens?" Mirana said, thinking out loud as she added various ingredients to the small cauldron before her, "Perhaps you were living in Crims during my sister's reign, it would explain a little if you were a servant there. But you don't look like a servant."

The last part was said as much to herself as it was to Celia, and she looked over the girl again. Wondering what it was about Celia that reminded her of her champion. From what she could tell, Celia had the same curiosity as Alice had, but less then half the stubbornness of her champion and hopeful love.

_"Alice, where are you?"_ Mirana asked herself, hoping for Alice to return soon so she didn't have to marry some man she didn't love.

"Is something bothering you?" Celia asked, seeing the look in Mirana's eyes and wishing it to be nothing because what Celia saw was pain and though she barely knew Mirana, she knew enough to want the queen nothing but happiness.

"It's nothing to concern yourself over Celia, you've got bigger problems to think of," Mirana replied, meeting Celia's gaze and seeing the concern in the young woman's eyes.

"You don't seem alright though," Celia said, as she looked down and watched the queen continue to brew her potion; what she was doing stirred her memory but brought no fruit.

The mild confused expression spread across Celia's face reminded Mirana of Alice, as so many things did. But she had little time to dwell on what else reminded her of Alice, because Nivens had hopped in with news of the Witch of Wastings' arrival. So the queen hastily finished the potion and grabbed Celia by the wrist to lead her to the throne room. Thankfully, the younger woman had gotten over much of the pains of recollection and remembered it didn't pain if it wasn't skin against skin. That being the reason she didn't shy so much from Mirana's hand upon her clothed wrist. There was no doubt in Mirana's mind that if she was the work of the Witch that the woman would recognize her. If not then perhaps the Witch would recognize the glyph on Celia's chest.

When they reached the throne room, things did not go as planned, as the Witch stared at Celia with eyes. Her hand rose through the air, shock was evident in her eyes.

"Your dead," She said simply, shaking her head back and forth, she looked at Mirana with eyes filled with dread, "What have you done?"

"I've done nothing, I thought this was your work!" Mirana replied as she hurried forward, letting go of Celia's wrist, "I do not practice necromancy!"

"It isn't brought of my hand either! Damned be me, this girl was not brought back by my hand!" The Witch replied, "I loved her, yes, but when she died I vowed not to bring her back-I'd hoped knowing I wouldn't be there to fix things would've knocked some sense into her, you know how children are!"

"Then it's agreed it was neither you nor I who brought her back," Mirana said, watching.

"Someone please explain what's going on! We're not all witches you know!" Celia exclaimed as she backed away from the witch who was approaching her, her words stinging Mirana.

"Show me the mark!" The rather insane sounding woman instructed as she grabbed Celia by the shoulders, "Show me the summoning mark! Where's your glyph-your mortal binding?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Celia replied, shaking loose and backing a bit away, "I don't know!"

"Your not her," Raven, the Witch of Wastings, replied in a soft voice as she looked inside the woman before her, "You have her body, but not her soul-at least not her complete soul! Show me the mark, please child, show me the mark and let me understand."

"She can show it to you, Raven, but not here," Mirana replied, stepping before Celia and grabbing her wrist, understanding enough to know that Celia's body was that of Raven's lost daughter, "The glyph is hidden, and this is not the proper place to expose it in."

"You do know of the glyph then?" Raven replied unsure, her confidence returned, "I must see it at once, such things as these are dangerous for all souls involved! Why, this girl's soul could be unraveling as we speak!"

"Then let's go, my chambers should do nicely for this," Mirana replied, heading in the direction of her chambers and pulling Celia along behind her, "Not so many books, but no people to see either."

The group left, hurried through the halls to the white queen's chambers. Wherein, the woman shut the door while Raven instructed Celia not to move.

"If you move even in the slightest, then you'll feel incredible pain," The Witch warned as she looked at Celia with cold eyes, "Identifying the mark is not enough, we'll need to know who did this to you and what they did to you-a process which will be painful and dangerous if done incorrectly. Now where's that glyph? I must see it first before anything else."

"It's on her chest, running along her collarbone," Mirana replied as she headed over to the cornered Celia, her hands played in the air, she couldn't touch the girl-she wouldn't: she feared she'd hurt the girl or ravage her body with her hands, and neither was acceptable to her.

"Excellent," Raven replied before instructing Celia to remove her shirt, making the girl's cheeks turn a bright pink and causing the white queen to look away as her own face became heated.

What was happening to her? Why did Celia cast such a spell over Mirana? How? Why did the younger girl blush so when the day before her own nakedness had been trivial? Could it be that she, whom could not stand to touch Mirana, was falling for the woman? She was certain she felt nothing for the Witch of Wastings. No, no. It was impossible for her to love the queen. Yet that was the very thought which ran through Celia's head as she removed her shirt and covered herself as best she could while Raven examined the glyph on her chest. That confused Celia too, something in her head told her that the glyph didn't used to be there. Something in her head told her that her body wasn't as it should be. She had little time to dwell on the half-formed memories floating about insider her head as she noticed Mirana staying a ways away with her eyes hidden by her hand. She would not look, but Celia wished she would before she reminded herself she didn't love the queen and could not stand her touch. But she so longed for it, despite the pain she knew came with it.

"Do you recognize it?" Mirana asked quietly, from her place, "Do you recognize the glyph?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Raven replied, looking back at the white queen, picking up on what was happening, "It's a transformation seal I believe, it's hard to make out though because it's been written over by another seal... She's lost her memory yes?"

"I have," Celia replied, not very much liking that Raven spoke of her like she wasn't there.

"Have you remembered anything? Can you remember anything? Anything at all?" The Witch of Wastings asked, gazing into Celia's eyes.

"Yes," Celia replied, "I remembered her name, and the white rabbit's name as well. Other then that though it's fuzzy and very painful."

"That explains much then," Raven said, "It is a transformation glyph, and written over it is a binding. I believe, little one, that someone's bound you mind to make you forget. That's good in that your soul may be complete below it, but bad because such things are permanent if not broken or faded. Now, you said you remembered things, which came first? How soon did you remember?"

"Mirana's name came first, I remembered it right when I woke up," Celia replied, _"Before that it burned in my mind, I couldn't forget it, didn't want to forget it ever, even through the transfor-"_

The girl began to shake, the top glyph on her chest glowing a faint blue before fading back to red. She forgot what it was she was remembering, and stopped her thoughts so she could focus on breathing. Both the Witch of Wastings and Mirana stared at her. Mirana rushed to her side, concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" Mirana asked Raven, her eyes wide.

"She remembered, but only for a moment, of what she remembered I don't know: but the seal was too powerful and she forgot. You see, typically when memories are bound the seal is weak enough that it fades nearly immediately and the person gradually remembers on their own. This seal has stayed, so the intent of the person behind it was strong. It likely has a reason for staying," Raven explained, looking over Celia to ensure the woman was fine, "I believe, someone's trying to hide her-both body and soul. But why? Why bind her memories so carefully, when the soul can still be seen and named by one familiar with such magics? Is there anything that brings a violent reaction to her? Any trigger that causes her seal to flare so as it just did?"

"Me," Mirana replied quietly, "She can't bare to touch me but when she does she shakes and shivers just as she just did."

"Your touch..." Raven trailed off, _"Whoever this girl is, Mirana must be important to her. To have that name be the first and only thing of your past you can remember... and for it to make it through the binding process... oh dear..."_

The Witch lost herself to thought, only realizing how much time had passed when Celia stopped shaking at last. The Witch pressed her hand to Celia's chest, just above her heart, a gesture which could've been seen as inappropriate had it not the purpose it had. She chanted a spell under her breath, and looked into the glyphs on Celia's chest. Freezing both her and the girl.

The motive behind the girl's transformation and binding soon became clear, Celia had been used to hide another. Two other's to be exact, and one was the woman herself. But as Raven delved deeper into the origins of the glyphs, she began to understand more. The glyphs were more complex then she thought, the transformation seal could only be broken one way and only after the binding seal had been destroyed. The trigger for destroying the binding seal, she already knew, but with it still there she could not make out the trigger for the other. She went deeper, found the signature of the person responsible for transforming the woman's body to look like her daughter's. The results shocked her. For it was her daughter who transformed the body and sealed the woman's memories from herself. It was Erika's doing. For such a thing to occur... She could not thing, for in uncovering the signature and bringing memories of her daughter into the spell's path, she'd triggered the binding glyph.

Horrible images came over both her and Celia, memories of the woman's. She was running the halls of the place, someone was chasing her, someone without a definite form. They weren't seeking her, they were seeking another of whom she did not know, but what they were doing demanded that any witnesses die. They were going to kill her, but something came over her and she faded and lost control of her body. She did things, things she did not know she could do, and forgot. She forgot the rest because it was too painful to remember, and soon, it was impossible because of what had been done. But a name screamed through her mind as it had done for so long.

Then Raven pulled away, she pulled away from Celia and broke the hold over them both. She panted and watched as Celia shook and the glyph on her chest glowed brightly. Almost broken already. Almost. Faintly she was aware of Mirana asking her if she was alright, faintly she knew that Celia had fainted, and faintly she was aware that her nose was bleeding. The Witch did not care. She'd seen the truth, she knew all now, she now understood the glyphs completely and through those shattered memories of the woman, she'd come to know what was happening and of what had happened.

"Summon the guards to Marmoreal Mirana, Underlands at peril," Raven instructed as she wiped the blood from her nose and looked at the marked woman with softer eyes, _"She's a victim in this, but she will help to resolve it."_

As soon as Mirana had left the room, hurrying to tell the castle to be on alert, Raven moved Celia's unconscious body. As much as the spell had taken from Raven, it had taken more from Celia. The young woman's name was so close, but Raven did not dare call her by it then for fear of changing the future. The younger woman would figure it out eventually, just as she'd soon figure out she was the mirror version of herself. Mirana reentered the room, breathless from her short-but quick-run, a tonic in her hand. She gave it to Raven, to calm her nerves, and waited for her to finish before asking of what had been found.

"Not all is as it seems, your majesty," Raven began, looking at Celia with an absent look upon her face, "The seals on her, they must be broken just so. First the binding, then the transformation, and with the breaking of the transformation will come the rest of her memories. Complicated magics. Very strong too-Strong enough to resist the recollection of, before the transformation, just now. But I wouldn't expect any less from my daughter, even in her death."

"What do you suppose happened?" Mirana inquired as she followed Raven's gaze, beginning to understand the situation to a point: for a dead being to do such a thing made her wonder.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that this woman was going to be killed and by hiding her behind the mask of her old body: Erika was able to save her. The fact that the seals are as they are merely brings to mind that the danger has not passed, or that Erika did not know when it would pass," Raven continued, "Whoever tried to kill the woman was trying to bring Erika's soul back to a body it seems. Are you starting to understand?"

"The others' no one knows," Mirana said sharply, "Bringing a soul back to a body-necromancing-locks the memory more often then not. To save Celia was to hide her soul through the lose of memory and transform her body into the desired ghosts. Someone's going around and bringing the ghosts back to life, and for them to kill an assumed bystander, their not in good practice."

"Yes," Raven replied, "Exactly, and should they find out that you've got the only person with the key to their identity and possibly even purpose, then they'd likely come here to kill the woman."

"Now I see why you asked for the guard to be summoned, you fear that she'll be targeted if they find out," Mirana replied, "But in order to protect her we must capture the person responsible for bringing the ghosts back, and in order to do that we must capture the newly embodied and hope to find one who knows or bring back her memory."

"Exactly," Raven finished.

"I see. I'll head to tell the guard, I'll send only a small portion," Mirana replied before leaving the room again, hoping for Celia to be alright and alive in the end: for the girl truly did remind her of her champion.

With the queen's going, she left Raven alone with the sleeping Celia, and the witch soon moved toward the woman. She knew the girl, known as Celia, who didn't? She knew of everything which had happened to her, she'd pieced together the memories, the looks shared between her and Mirana. The pain which was brought about from their skin touching. She knew how to break the binding glyph, but she could not do it, only the hand of Mirana could: for only the touch of the one she loved was strong enough to hope to break the binding. Raven was not surprised the woman before her had fallen in love with Mirana, many others had.

"If only she knew who you are, perhaps she'd be more apt to protect and repair you. Until then," The Witch of Wastings mused to herself as she rubbed the cheek of the sleeping woman before her before walking away, "_Alice_."

* * *

**A/N:** Bwhahaaha! A major twist! And I'm gonna make you wait a whole two to three days before I update.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: **A new day another chapter. A semi-long chapter. Anyway, next update will probably be saturday night or maybe friday night, possibly as late as sunday though. I've been week two'd.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland! Why do you keep making me say this? Admit it! You enjoy my discomfort! Heh.

**Warning: **story may contain and/or be; crack-pot, contain the yuri/femmeslash/lesbian pairing between Mirana of Marmoreal and Alice Kingsleigh, slight use of profanity, a high score on the cliche meter, tons of confusion, reiteration, violence, drama, man sized pigeons, peanuts and/or peanut dust, and talking parrots.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

She watched Celia sleep, she would've slept herself, but the woman was in her bed and she looked too peaceful to disturb. Mirana could've easily have gone to another room to sleep, but she was just as happy watching Celia and avoiding her own dreams. Besides, if she stayed awake then she would not have to be waked once the guards found the ghosts brought back by Underland's own rouge necromancer. The queen's feelings confused her, she knew she was in love with Alice, and yet Celia had walked in and so easily shattered her thoughts of loving Alice and only Alice. The new woman had shaken her, made her fall so easily, it was like she was Alice only she wasn't. The queen reached forward, she longed to touch Celia's cheek, to tell the girl not to leave her as Alice had. But when she heard the door to her chambers opening, her hand fell back to her side and she found herself turning to find Nivens standing before her.

"We've found them," The nervous rabbit said, fearing he'd interrupted his queen's thoughts.

"Thank you for informing me Nivens," Mirana replied, a soft smile growing on her lips, "I'll be there shortly."

The white rabbit left, and the queen stood from her seat near the bed. She wished she could stay, but in order to protect Celia, she had to get to the bottom of what was happening. Raven was no help now, for Mirana knew the Witch of Wastings had information which was needed: she knew the woman was holding back something vitally important. Weather it was important to Celia, or just her own health, Mirana did not know: she could not care if it helped either figure things out. For she was confused again, and she knew that Celia was just as confused about her origins as Mirana was about her feelings toward Celia. Mirana brushed the thoughts as she left the room, shooting one last glance at the slumbering form on her bed.

Quickly the queen headed through the bright halls of Marmoreal, back to the throne room where she typically began meetings. Along the way she was stopped by Tarrant, the poor hatter was confused as ever and wished to know what was happening. She told him the only way to explain was for them both to find out, for she did not know the entirety of the matter and he knew very little. Along the way, though, she explained what she knew and he asked questions. As soon as she stepped into the throne room it became clear that she should've tried to prevent Tarrant from coming along rather then allow him to. For she recognized a dozen faces, which she knew to be of his kin, mixed in with the crowd. Hatter, unsurprisingly, stopped and stared as he stood beside her. It was then she knew she'd lost the support of Tarrant in catching the rouge necromancer, or so she'd thought.

"Threatened a girl and gone behind yer back aye," Tarrant said to Mirana, his eyes fixed ahead on a girl he knew as his sister, "But brought back those lost by the hand of Iracebeth and her Jabberwocky. I don't know what my mind is thinking. If only Alice were here to make sense of the situation."

"Alice," Mirana replied, her voice heavy and sad, "I hope for her sake she doesn't return to find us living in danger again-worse yet, for her to return and be hurt."

"Don't dwell on it you majesty-she'll return once the dangers passed," Raven interjected, cutting in to Tarrant and Mirana's conversation.

"Well! Look at the time, half past midnight, best be collecting Amy and being on my way," Tarrant said, backing away to walk around Mirana and Raven toward his sister and fellow clan members for a heartfelt embrace with each.

"Let him have his fun your majesty," Raven said, holding Mirana back, "There's something we must talk about."

"And just what would that be?" Mirana asked, pulling away and looking at the taller woman, her dark eyes searching the other woman's blue ones.

"Alice," Raven replied simply, with the tip of her head as if it were obvious, "Naturally."

"What of Alice?" Mirana said, her voice soft, she feared the worst since Raven was bringing her champion up.

"Do you love her?" Raven asked, watching as Mirana's expression shifted from one of concern to a mixture of that and shock, "It's obvious you feel something for her, I can see it in your eyes. So I ask again, do you love her as a lover?"

"Do I even need answer? Yes. I love her. Yes a thousand times!" Mirana replied softly, her words almost lost to the din of the room.

"Curious," Raven replied, looking out into the crowd of people before them in the room, "Remember what I said."

With that the Witch of Wastings walked away, leaving Mirana to wonder what their brief conversation had been about. Raven, of course, knew what their conversation had been about. She'd needed to know, for the information was a piece of the puzzle. A vital piece of the puzzle. It helped to shed a little bit more light on why Alice had come back to Underland, but it didn't explain what she'd been doing in Crims or even how she'd gotten there. Of course, Raven couldn't tell Alice-Celia-or Mirana for fear of exposing Alice too soon. That wouldn't be bad in itself, but there was still a rouge necromancer on the loose and without all her memories back Alice wouldn't stand a chance. It was best that both she and Mirana stay as they were: ignorant of the on going investigation of Raven. The witch wanted to know why the necromancer was doing what they were and why Alice had been where she was. More then that, she wanted to know if Alice still loved Mirana even though she wasn't herself. Raven knew. Raven knew very well.

* * *

~o~ Celia/Alice ~o~

* * *

She awoke confused of where she was, and when it was. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair and remembered what had happened the day before. Looking around, Celia could see the gentle light of dawn reaching through the windows of the room. Looking before her, she saw Mirana, asleep in a chair. The young woman quickly realized she was still in Mirana's room, sleeping in the queen's bed. A shiver went up her spine. Moving around, Celia gently shook the woman by her shoulder, wondering how long Mirana had been there and why she hadn't had Celia moved to another room. Within a few seconds, Mirana was awake, though barely. She looked at Celia with tired eyes, before going back to sleep. She'd been up all night wondering what Raven meant, and had just succumbed to the allure of sleep. With Mirana back to sleep, Celia stood and wandered over to her. She knew she shouldn't leave Mirana sleeping on the chair, and she knew she couldn't because some part of her told her not to. The woman, so little more then a girl, wondered how she was going to move the queen from her place without touching the other woman's skin. She figured out how though, and soon the queen was in her own bed, dozing peacefully. Celia moved the blanket's around on the queen and found herself hovering over Mirana's face. Her stomach tugged at her heart, she wanted to kiss Mirana, but something held her back. She couldn't taint the other woman by doing something which was, possibly, not welcome. Something told her not to and she listened, not even sure of herself. She didn't know if, in her forgotten past, she'd loved the queen so or if it was a new revelation. So Celia stayed there, hovering inches above Mirana and thinking, in the end she decided that her affections for the queen were not new but older and from before she could remember. With that thought made and put away with, Celia backed away and stood again, but not quick enough or carefully enough to avoid touching Mirana's hand. The memories came back in a flash and were gone all to soon, her chest burned and she stumbled back, into the nearby chair. Sitting, Celia shook as she tried to breathe. It was so hard, so very hard, but she was beginning to understand. Whoever she was, she'd been in love with Mirana, and the queen's touch held power over her. Maybe that was why it hurt to be touched by Mirana, her skin and her touch reminded Celia of her past and that made the glyph on her chest respond to keep her from remembering. But that was only when Mirana's hands touched Celia's hands or wrists or arms. Perhaps one touch would break the glyph? Overload it perhaps? Could one touch be associated with enough memories to do that? Could the remembered emotions of one touch do that? Celia wondered, but she wouldn't speak of it. Already, with the day still so young and fresh, she'd learned a little more of herself. Enough to make her wonder.

With curiosity biting at her, Celia calmed herself and stood. She left the room after spending a few more moments watching Mirana sleep. Her heart skipping all the while. It wasn't everyday that one fell in love, of course, Celia wasn't sure. It was possible she'd realized her love for the white queen just hours, even minutes, before being transformed. That thought seemed funny to her, just like her own name seemed funny to her. Why could she think of the transformation, know it happened, but not remember it? Was there a loop-hole to the curse of the binding glyph? Of course. How else would she have remembered Mirana's name? Celia thought that explained it, but it still didn't explain why her name sounded wrong even to her. She didn't mind at the moment though, because she found herself lost in the white halls of the castle. With blatant curiosity, Celia began to open the doors and look in at the rooms within. One room caught her eye though, it was someone's chamber of that she was sure, but the bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in for years. Beside it was a suit of armor, well kept but dented. She walked in, curiosity getting the better of her, and walked up to the armor. Ran her fingers over the dents, her eyes going wide as her chest began to burn, she looked down at what the hands of it held between them, the sight of the blade felled her. The binding glyph did it's job and kept her from remembering while inducing enough pain to make her jerk on the floor. It felt like she was being struck by lightning, but when the attack was over it left her feeling winded but with a clearer picture of her past. If she reacted to the armor then it obviously held some meaning to her, the fact that the attack was one of the worst she had so far-worse then the day before, but better then when Mirana had held her-only made her even more certain that the armor held some meaning. Perhaps she'd ask Mirana of it later, but then she would not. Not simply because she was distracted by the door in the wall, but because she didn't know where she was in relation to Mirana in the castle. Curiosity for the door, of course, won out over wondering where Mirana was at that time. Celia was sure Mirana was still asleep in her own room, which left the curiosity of what was behind the door before her. She didn't dare look back at the armor behind her, and headed for the door. Twisting the doorknob and finding that when the doorknob bolt was not in place that the door could swing either way. For some reason that reminded her of Mirana in some way, she wasn't sure why though. With that thought pushed from her head, Celia went forth into the room, and found that it was the exact place she'd started: Mirana's room. Why there was a door in Mirana's wall leading into an empty room she was unsure. But it felt familiar, the room's both did. She shook it off as she noticed the bed was empty, for some reason she had the feeling that Mirana had awoken and gone to search of her.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

The white queen was searching for Celia at that moment, wondering where the younger woman had gone. Hoping that she didn't have Alice's tendency to find trouble. The very thought angered her, she wasn't supposed to compare Celia and Alice. She couldn't, it would only lead to problems. Just like it would lead to problems if she kissed Celia, even if she just touched the girl. Her heart told her she had to, but Mirana had never been one to listen to her heart because her head told her not to do anything to hurt people against their will because once she started she'd never be able to stop. It was one of two things she feared: losing control. The other was losing Alice to death, that too was feared.

At that moment Mirana would've done almost anything, though, to have Alice in her arms. To breathe in the younger woman's scent, to lose herself in Alice's dark eyes. To hold her love tight and never let go. At the same time, though, she was confused on her feelings for Celia and knew she wouldn't be able to love anyone unless she figured things out. She couldn't figure things out, however, unless she first found Celia and helped the girl regain her memory. It was a terrible thing, to live without recollection of one's past, but she knew Celia was gaining a few memories back each day. At least, Mirana hoped she was. The queen stopped, she was in the throne room again, she feared she'd been so lost in her thoughts she'd circled around twice. Then with a sigh, Mirana began walking again, heading back to her chambers to check if Celia had returned there. She rounded a corner, and to her surprise, nearly ran into the girl in question. The queen couldn't help but notice how pale Celia was looking.

"Are you alright?" Mirana asked, concerned for Celia, knowing that the girl had paled the same way the day before just after Raven had caused the girl's binding glyph to do it's job.

"Fine," Celia replied, catching Mirana's gaze, staying far enough that neither could reach out and touch the other, "I'm fine, how are you? Your eyes are dark, well, er, darker then usual I think."

"Yes," Mirana replied, "I'm fine, just a bit tired, I had things to attend to last night and they kept me up later then usual."

"I didn't help did I? I mean, I sort of slept in your bed and all," Celia said, trailing off lightly as she looked at the queen before her, her stomach filling with butterflies: could Mirana tell?

"No, it's fine," Mirana replied, feeling a bit awkward, seeing a light blush form on Celia's face.

"Alright then," Celia replied, backing away a little more, trying to suppress the almost animalistic need to touch and love the queen before her: to try and capture the beauty-both inner and outer-of the woman before her.

An impossible feat, even more unlikely to be accomplished given that she couldn't even remember her real name.

Celia snapped from her thoughts as she realized the woman in question was staring at her with concern written clearly on her face. Celia met the queen's gaze, perhaps she'd never stopped meeting it and only realized she was still holding it.

"Yes?" Celia asked softly.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought there for a moment," Mirana replied, "Do what you like, I have, um, business to attend to. I was just wondering where you'd gone."

"What if I want to go with you and help you?" Celia asked suddenly as Mirana walked away, "If."

"That would be fine, but perhaps it would be better if you wandered around," Mirana said tiredly in response, "Bring back some memories if it's not too painful, if it is then perhaps you should tag along...Or rest."

"Perhaps the former," Celia replied, "No promises though, I might drop by if I find myself bored."

"I promise you that you won't," Mirana replied, looking back at the younger woman, "Marmoreal has many secrets, and perhaps you're just the person to find them out."

"Mirana," Celia cried out, "What's the, erm, never mind. I'm sorry for holding you back."

"Don't be, it's no problem," Mirana said with a smile before hurrying away: leaving Celia to stand with her heart beating quickly in her chest.

The armor was a key piece to her puzzle, as was Mirana, but something in her-a silent stubborn streak-wouldn't let her ask about it yet. Though she knew it, she knew the suit of armor was a ket element to discovering her past: but she couldn't touch it and remember, not just yet. Not yet. She'd ask later, and no sooner.

No sooner thought was it, then Celia left the hall. In the opposite direction the white queen was going in.

Mirana, who was nearly at her destination by that time, was headed to Hatter's workshop. The bright little corner of the castle had been bustling since late the night before: what with the return of his many lost kin. Mirana could not blame him for welcoming his family, now so graciously returned to him, nor could she blame him for having a neutral say as to the state of things. For she could not force him to have a stance when the, possible, criminal in question had returned his family to him. Only Iracebeth would do such a thing, and Mirana was determined not to end up like her dear sweet, malicious and cruel, red-loving older sister. She'd taken many steps and actions to prevent herself from twisting to serve her slight madness rather then the people she so loved, and her work would not be undone by the loss of a valued friend's opinion. For Hatter's opinion, once lost, was lost indefinitely. The queen stopped, just shy of the doors to the man's hat shop.

The doors burst open and she was crowded by many people, they shouted at her in Outlandish. Most screaming with joy, all giddy with the sight of their queen they'd thought lost with themselves and the fall of their clan at Iracebeth's hand. Mirana found herself being squeezed and pulled by the crowd, held tight within the arms of the old and young alike. Finding herself being cried upon by the group of very mad people.

"Aye she lives," Tarrant said from somewhere beyond the screaming throng of his kin, explaining to his cheerful younger sister, the only of his immediate kin to be brought back to him: the rest aunts and uncles and even farther out and back then that, "Been living after you, even though the Frabjous day"

"Lived she did, but what of 'er fair champion?" The girl asked, "Whot of 'im?"

"Aye, Alice lives," Tarrant replied strongly, his eyes dark, his voice growing deep, "Yadder-padder far from here."

"Aye, aye," The girl, Empth, replied, "Hiding yeah?"

"I'm not sure, he never told me," Tarrant replied, his eyes softening, his sister's doing likewise.

"Can I read 'er? Can I?" Empth asked her brother, receiving a cheerful nod before the two moved through the crowd of their clan and reached their dear white queen.

"Tarrant, Empth," Mirana said simply, excited and confused by the great number of people around her, she looked down as Empth took her hand and began to draw little patterns on it with one hooked-over finger.

"It's warm," The girl stated, looking up at Mirana, "Know what I need, 'n all."

"Don't mind her, she's mad. We all are," Tarrant told Mirana with a chuckle before taking the queen by her wrist and parting the small crowd to lead the woman into his workshop.

Inside, he shut the doors, locking his kin out in hopes of calming them while he spoke to Mirana alone. When he looked over his shoulders he found Mirana being well cared for by his sister, Empth was giving the queen tea. The queen was wisely refusing, though gently. She remembered Empth from her childhood and knew that however easily upset Tarrant was, Empth was much more so. While she continued to turn down the tea, Empth merely stared at her like she was a child. In the end, Mirana accepted the tea, which brought a mad chuckle from Hatter.

"It's the most lovely shade of blue-green," Empth said, her eyes wide and light, her gaze directed at Mirana before she looked to her older brother, "Have your watch started 'et?"

"Ey yes, en Gribling day," Tarrant replied, his hands helping with his response to his sister, a grin upon his face: his eyes light as ever, it was a pity Mirana's words were so likely to change the situation, "Mirana have you something to say?"

"Yesh, I'm very like, to like to hear," Empth said, aiding her brother and watching the white queen, whom set down her broken tea cup, "Many years of speaking t'ain't did much heh."

"Yes," Mirana replied simply, looking at her childhood friends, "It's about... the recent... troubles."

"What's she talking about brother?" Empth asked, looking to her brother, confusion spreading across her delicate and young features: she was not yet seventeen years of age, a remarkable seven below Mirana and Tarrant.

"She's talking about the being who brought you back," Tarrant replied, his eyes shifting slightly, the mad look on his face sadder.

"Yes," Mirana replied, seeing the precarious situation beginning to tilt, she continued hastily, "I only wish to find the being so I may inquire of the truth of the matter."

"'Agree completely, I don't trust Raven 'nough to trust 'im on this," Tarrant replied, his eyes staying unchanged, "Could be bringing us down, got 'nough reason to. What do you be needing from us then?"

"I need to question everyone here, excluding you Tarrant," Mirana replied, looking the mad hatter in the straight in the eyes.

"Done," Tarrant replied, "Not all at once though."

"Agreed," Mirana said, before Hatter broke their staring contest-battle of wills and she looked to her right to find Empth looking very lost but still very innocent.

Hatter soon left to calm the crowd lingering just beyond the door. Mean while, in her head the white queen was already figuring out how she would proceed, she was walking a very thin line. On one hand, she had to care for the people around her and the people of Underland, on the other hand she had to get to the bottom of what was happening. While she came up with a plan, Empth read her eyes. The girl had known, since she'd first touched Mirana's warm hand, that something had changed the woman she'd once known. Mirana's hands had never run that warm, never. Not when she was angry, or nervous, not even when she was ill with a fever, rare as that was. The only reason Empth could think of was that her friend was dealing with love, a very much changing thing, and had been with her love but moments before arrival at Hatter's work place. As Empth gazed into Mirana's eyes she began to figure out who it was Mirana was in love with, a gift which came with her madness, and soon came to the conclusion that Mirana had to be in love with someone who could bring out the woman's inner child. Said person would have to be stubborn, enough to match with Mirana's own stubborn streak hidden though it was, playful and very much a troublemaker. Anyone short of that was too little for her dear friend, anyone more, was perhaps slightly more likely to be loved by the woman. Perhaps. It was very likely, as well, that Mirana had fallen for her champion: but Empth did not remember what Alice looked like. How could she? She was a little tyke when Alice had first come to Underland, and the other girl hadn't strayed to the clan's village in Witsend. Empth resolved to find Alice and figure out if it was as it seemed and if the girl returned her friend's affections. A task easier thought then done considering Alice was far, far away: beyond the bounds and borders of Underland.

"Empth, are you alright?" Mirana asked her much younger friend, seeing the girl's eyes darkened and her face contorted with confusion.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

Celia spent her entire afternoon looking to the armor for signs of her past. Shattered memories. Fragmented bits. Scattered emotions. Anything she could find in the dented beast she was determined so to, though nothing leapt to her mind in those hours. In the end, the girl was forced to give it up and return to the room next door and await Mirana's arrival before heading to sup with the queen. Her heart beat picking up the moment she thought the woman's name and she remembered how quickly the woman's mind had captured her heart. It was an emotional bit, with no real memories attached, save for one of the queen's delicate smile. A grin which lit up her whole face up to the eyes, even going as far as to penetrate the dark depths of them and bring a cheerful light to them. Something about the fragment tugged at Celia, something about the light and what had been happening, what she had not seen, something tugged. It beckoned, but like the retreating light of the sun fading over the horizon, she was not able to grab onto it and hold it. Soon the tug left her.

* * *

**A/N:** I sense a bit of tension... hmms... Hurray! As stated previously, next chapter will be up friday night at the earliest and sunday night at the latest. Unless something unfortunate happens today involving not dropping a stressful class in which there is a person who I fear I might just have to strangle for repeatedly calling me a midget and shoving me... stupid school system...


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** It's a new chapter! Yay! Not sure when next I'll update. Trying for Wednesday, probably will succeed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland (2010)

**Warning:** By now you should remember the essential bits of the warning, because if you don't then you obviously either read past it or just started reading it-which would be strange.

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

She looked at the girl lying on the bed, they were so near and yet so far. So much like Alice that at times she thought it possible that Celia was Alice, but it was not probably. The Oraculum did not for tell of Alice's return for at least another week, and until then she'd be left wondering. Mirana hoped that with the return of her champion, the gentle tug on her heart would be overcome. Until then, she was content to watch and wait and learn. Her hands quivered in the air as she stood there, though, for she longed to moved the girl's hair off her face and unfold her arms-which still lingered and hugged Celia's own body. The younger woman had been having nightmares the night before, and woken several times screaming before being brought in to Mirana's chambers where the queen kept a watchful eye over her while writing letters and such things at her desk nearby. Busy as a bee, was the lithe queen.  
Her hands fluttered about, wishing to do something she knew would cause Celia pain, and she forced herself to walk away. Heading through the door in her wall into her champion's chambers, the very room which Alice had stayed in during her last visit to Underland. Once inside, Mirana felt completely at peace and began to recall everything that had happened since Alice had left. Not everything though, just what she'd done when the young woman-her champion-had left, back to her own world. So far away. Mirana wasn't one to admit her weaknesses, and typically hid them behind the image of someone of strength and knowledge. The truth was, though, that she hardly knew herself anymore. She hadn't known herself when Alice had returned to slay the Jabberwocky, but that had been her pivoting point. For when her champion returned, she taught the queen about herself. Taught Mirana that she could love and feel emotion, that she was not just a figure to the people: but her own respective being. Mirana hadn't realized just what she was feeling, for Alice, until it was too late. The girl had gone long before the breakdown which had resulted in Mirana weeping beside the empty bed in the room. The bed which, to that day, still smelt so very faintly of her love. It was that day which Mirana had realized why Alice had been such an easy teacher to her, it was that day she realized that she loved, and it was that day that Mirana realized she didn't want a king to rule beside her. Only a Kingsleigh.  
From that day forth, whenever the young queen was distressed or upset, she'd come into the room. And she'd feel all the more better walking out of it. Taking several deep breathes, the queen cleared her mind, and thought about the situation. When the answer became obvious, with the solution being that there was none present, she left. For the room had given her an answer, even if the answer was not what she had been looking for. Besides which, she was almost certain she'd heard Celia waking in the other room. Mirana was almost certain that her guest knew of the door, but hoped the girl did not know of the room within. Something in her hoped that, something in her didn't want the girl to find the room. Perhaps it was because Celia's reaction to the objects-Alice's armor and the Vorpal blade-within would either prove her to be Alice, or complicate things even more so then they were. A foul position the latter would be indeed.  
Sighing, Mirana left the room and headed off to question the Hightopp clan. A gentle feat, though it would likely take the next three to four days to complete if not longer. For in attention to questioning the Hightopps', Mirana also had to interview the other people brought back. Many of whom were wandering the castle, disorientated and generally confused on the affairs at hand.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

She wandered the gardens of Marmoreal, where the flowers held their own whispering court. The place was familiar, but in such a way where it was more of a matter of having seen it before then been there before. Celia had grown tired of searching the empty suit of armor, in the room next to Mirana's, for answers which it was so clearly not going to give up without a considerable amount of pain. Knowing that Mirana was in important meetings though, and the seal on her chest separating them considerably, made her feel it unacceptable to talk to the queen at the time. Mainly, though, it was the first bit involving Mirana's meetings. After all, a queen's business was a queen's business and Celia was just a commoner. Commoners were not meant to take up the queen's valued time... were they? Celia did not know, but she knew enough to let Mirana do as she pleased, and that was why she wandered the rather lonely gardens. Wishing there was someone to talk to, for she knew well that she couldn't speak to the flowers even if she knew how. They were far too busy for her, besides which, even she knew flowers only liked to consort with other flowers and the occasional shrub and herb. So she wandered, walking the noon time sun away, until she came upon a great lard tree in the center of the garden portion of the grounds. She couldn't help but wonder how long it had grown there, what it felt, how it felt, if it felt. She was certain, though, that it was majestic. What with it's many hundreds of branches spread apart and deep green leaves growing upon them to cast shadowed light upon the ground. The rich brown of its bark, the frail red-head sitting beneath it... A human, another person, someone Celia could speak with. Evidentially, the girl beneath the tree had seen Celia, and how could she not when the raven haired girl was standing in the light before her.  
"My brother always wonders why it is a raven is like a writing desk, I myself find him quite mad, do you agree?" Empth asked, reading from the little book lodged between her hands, her voice monotonous.  
"Half-mad, really," Celia replied, "Though I don't know him, I should think that, for all the best people are mad."  
"How very true," Empth said, looking up from her reading at Celia before standing and looking at the girl very carefully-her eyes inquisitive in nature, though mad in appearance, "You're a bit younger then I expected you to be."  
The statement, the sound and roll to it, sounded very familiar to Celia. But, alas, not knowing where before she'd heard someone say something like that to her: she dismissed it to the far back reaches of her mind.  
"I could say the same, but I haven't a clue what your talking about," Celia replied quietly.  
"Nothing," Empth replied with a grin large enough and bright enough to put Chessur to shame, "Or perhaps everything. I haven't a clue which, you see, I'm really quite mad- Runs in the family, I fear."  
The two circled each other, one supposing who the other was, the other unknowing of either. Say what they may, insane as she was, Empth knew things. Horrible little secrets, people, things of such nature. It was she who suspected who Celia was, though she was unsure, and it was Celia who was ignorant of her own self-though that was not through her own doing.  
"They call me Empth Hightopp, and I know I am," Empth said out of the blue after minutes of their staring contest, "But I'm not entirely sure who you are."  
"I'm not sure either Empth," Celia had wished to say, but bit her tongue, instead saying, "I'm Celia."  
As soon as the words tumbled from her mouth she regretted them, for the name was most certainly incorrect. Without a name, without a face: she had no identity. This, Empth quickly figured out. Her insane mind seeing much of what was there, though unable to comprehend completely what was going on. She so wished to correct Celia, but found her tongue tied-stolen rather. By none other then Chessur. Soon she found it though, and grinned brightly. Forgetting her thoughts.  
"Blue's your color," She said, walking off with Celia, "You should wear more of it."

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

She looked over at Celia, the girl was sitting on her bed with a bright expression. Her eyes were shining as she told the White Queen of her latest memories, which included a strange cat, which could only be Chessur, and many people she assumed were the girl's family. She certainly knew no Lord Ascot, unless the girl was confused and speaking of Absolem, in which case Mirana had not seen the caterpillar since before Alice left. Alice...  
"I love her, even if she doesn't love me, and I will await her return: even if I am married before then," Mirana thought to herself as she wrote down the day's findings and listened half-heartedly to Celia, "I could love Celia, I'm sure of it, but I can't marry her. Not when I know I love Alice more then life itself, to use Celia-such an innocent girl-as a means of escaping an arranged marriage is not an option... even if Alice doesn't return..."  
"She's thinking again, I can tell. She's worried, about what I don't know, but I can wonder," Celia thought to herself at the moment, having said everything which needed to be said, "I wish I could touch her, just to hold her hand. So I could walk with her through the gardens, through the woods, anywhere really! So long as I'm with her... I think... I think that, in my past, I gave up something important: and I did it for her even if she doesn't know it. I won't tell her though, I simply won't. Not yet. Not unless she asks, she's already doing so much...I wonder why... I wonder why..."  
"Is something wrong?" Mirana asked, pausing and looking up from her writing for a moment, her eyes catching Celia's and sending a shiver down the other girl's spine, "You've stopped speaking."  
"I was just-" Celia began before faltering, she tried again, though her voice didn't seem to want to work around Mirana anymore, "I was just wondering... why?"  
"Why what?" Mirana asked, her sentence seeming oddly incomplete to Celia-whom was slowly regaining her memories in little bits and pieces.  
"Why are you helping me?" Celia asked, feeling stupid, "Why bother helping me?"  
"Because I love you in a way so very close to the way I love Alice, because I love how like her you are, how strange and mysterious you are: and because I want to return you to your home, where you can truly be loved, for I know I cannot," The queen bit her tongue and at first did not reply, her eyes gained a haunted look, then she snapped from her daydreams and gave answer to Celia, "I made a vow never to hurt any living being unless they wanted to be hurt, and now that I know that leaving you alone would likely result in your being hurt against your will, I cannot leave you alone and must help you."  
"But you didn't know that when you first found me," Celia replied, pointing that out, wondering still as she always did: her curiosity never sated.  
"There's nothing to say about that," Mirana countered, "You needed help and shelter, and I could not very well leave you there alone."  
"You could've," Celia replied, remembering a tidbit of a memory, "Iracebeth would've."  
"You may be surprised, perhaps my sister will have changed her ways now," Mirana replied softly, "I can only hope she has..."  
"Your majesty, if you think she's changed her ways, then why do you leave her exiled?" Celia asked, surprised when Mirana stood and walked to her before hugging her tight and whispering in her ear: subconsciously surprising both that Celia was not seizing from the touch and her seal.  
"Because it's safer there," Mirana whispered, breathing in Celia's scent which smelt so familiar though she could not name it, she buried her head in the girl's dark hair, "Because she's still my sister and I wish her no harm no matter how hot-headed we both may be."  
Celia was about to say something in response after remembering something huge, unfortunately the binding seal on her chest seized her with it's force and jolted enough pain into her-while glinting the same amount of light from itself it seemed-and froze her. Mirana quickly let the younger girl go, and helped her locked body back onto the bed. The queen longed to take control of the situation by kissing Celia, but found herself yet again unable to do such a thing to the girl. She could not even bare to touch her when she knew she caused such harm. It was hard for her, it was hard for the queen for she often forgot that her touch caused Celia pain which could be seen as breaking her vows if she did it intentionally. This time she'd been lucky in that it was unintentional, but who was to say the next time's results would be the same? With that thought heavy on her mind, Mirana tore from the room. She couldn't bare to leave Celia in the grip of her binding and alone, but she couldn't stay for fear of forgetting and causing the girl more pain as she'd almost done. Just seconds after the queen had so taken her leave of the room, Celia regained enough control over her body to lift her hand and half-shout one word.  
"Wait," She said, panting for nearly a minute afterward while getting over much of the pain of her curse and standing to go after the queen.  
Mirana, however, was running and knew that Celia would likely not be able to catch her. This hurt the queen for she knew she was likely hurting Celia's feelings, but she knew her staying away from the girl was for the best at that moment. Since she couldn't guarantee Celia's safety around her. It wasn't like some other times, Mirana didn't want to hurt Celia-she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not even if Celia begged her too. Her feelings, which she'd thought she resolved earlier, confused her ever so much more greatly then before. For the first time in many, many long years and horror filled nights, Mirana broke down and cried. She cried like she had as a child, living while knowing that she was insane and would one day hurt people or hurt her sister. She cried like she'd wished she could the day Alice left.  
"Alice," Mirana thought to herself, sobbing as she hid in the twisting mazing outside the castle, "Alice, where are you?"  
And while Mirana cried under the stars and heavens, Celia cried inside. Inside the castle, inside the queen's rooms, inside herself.

* * *

~0~ Empth ~0~

* * *

Empth knew she was insane, of course, but she knew she was only half-insane. Much like her brother, though it seemed their insanities differed in kind. A shrugable little detail. Being half-insane, the girl was prone to dreaming and hallucinating. More often then not, things of that nature showed no great truth and she ignored them. Even in her second life. Still, it was that she could not shrug her most recent hallucination. It seemed so real, so true, so fitting. She'd seen, in those moments with Celia, a completely different person all together. A champion. A woman in the noble color of blue. A woman who loved Mirana every bit as much as the dear queen-blessed be her and Underland!- loved her. This troubled Empth. Deeply so, for had Raven not seen Celia's past? Had the Witch of Wastings not gone into the bound mind of the girl? Should she not know? It befuddled Empth to no end. For it was clear to her that when two loved each other as much as Mirana and Celia-or Alice, as Empth had come to know her as-was it not cruel to keep them apart? The simple answer, to her own simple question, was yes. For she knew they both cried, she'd walked past the fleeing Mirana and seen tears in her friends eyes. And she saw the same tears and the same heartbreak in Celia's-or Alice's, rather-eyes.  
Still the question lingered, burned more accurately, in her shattered mind. Why, when Raven so obviously knew, was she not telling Mirana? It was for the answer of that question which Empth now walked the halls, so far from her brother and kin. Seeking the truth. Seeking the light with the eyes of one untainted even by the bitter hand of cruel and young death, and left untouched by the gravity of the situation as it stood.


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N:** Spoiling you guys... Anyway. Here's chapter six, and also, I will still update on Wednesday if not sooner. I suggest you all leave yourself a nice chunk of time to read chapter seven when it's up because it's gonna be long. Also. For those who don't know, this is the story I'm writing for NaNoWriMo, and I can't remember if I've already said that or not. Anyway, there's an excerpt up on the site for this story and stuff. Check it out, more info on my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Alice in Wonderland (2010). I doubt I ever will.

**Warning:** (again) By now you should remember the essential bits of the warning, because if you don't then you obviously either read past it or just started reading it-which would be strange.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

* * *

~o~ Celia/Alice ~o~

* * *

She spent her morning chatting with Empth, and found that the famous royal Hatter's sister was quite likable albeit a bit strange and insane as she'd said. The two walked the gardens and watched as the sun rose high into the sky, they spoke for hours of how green the grass was and of why things were as they were. Every so often Celia would catch Mirana standing nearby a window of the castle, at times the queen was hard at work, while at times she watched Celia just as the girl watched her. A bemused smile always lit the queens pale face, but it would fade as Celia wondered and her own grin faded. Celia did wonder though, why and how Mirana could be so pale as she was. With skin the color akin to porcelain one naturally was bound to wonder, but Celia soon came to the conclusion that it was as it should be and the woman was healthy-for that had been her only worry. The bound amnesiac never had caught up with Mirana the night before, and had not spoken to the woman since. It was Celia's regret that her sealed memory had interrupted her and Mirana's conversation, as she so loved being held the way she had been though she'd also felt fear at the touch her fear had melted away as she let the sensation wash over her. Then she remembered, and froze in the White Queens' grasp. She'd hurt the queen by letting the other woman hold her and remember, but she so loved the sensation of being in Mirana's arms that she'd wish for it again. It was one of the few thoughts on her mind that morning. It helped pass the time when neither she nor Empth could think of things to say. It was the one thought on her mind when Empth asked her a question to which the answer was blazingly clear.  
"Do you love Mirana?" Empth asked, her eyes bright and cheerful and boring right into Celia's locked soul.  
"A-As a friend?" Celia asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to answer but already gathering the courage needed to reply yes.  
"As more then a friend," Empth replied, looking back to the path, "As more then a sister... Do you love her as a suitor would?"  
"Yes, I love her," Celia whispered, not realizing just how good it felt to say those words until she'd said them: saying it, even to Empth, made her feel completely and totally free as compared to before when she'd felt but a little bit freed.  
"I suspected as much," Empth replied as she looked up at a tree they were passing by, "You should tell her."  
"Are you sure?" Celia asked, surprised, she wanted to tell Mirana but she was unsure if she should.  
"Positive, if there's one thing I learned from my own death it's that life is often cut short," Empth replied, parting with Celia as the path split, "And it rarely stays constant."  
Her words touched Celia, made her realize that there was no better time then the present to tell Mirana of her realized attraction. Perhaps it would even help her regain her memory and break the seal. With Empth departed and Celia's new found courage, the girl set out back to the castle and navigated the halls. She quickly found herself back in Mirana's quarters, and found the woman not to be there. Her spirit still bright, the girl passed by the open door in the wall before backing up. The room was open, someone had left the door open. Curiosity overweighed the need to tell Mirana of her attractions, and Celia entered the room once more. Her eyes drawn to the suit of armor again. The memories were there, hidden just below the surface. If only she could remember. If only touching the metal suit did not burn so.

* * *

~0~ Empth ~0~

* * *

The teenage Hightopp wandered the gardens for a mere half hour without Celia's companionship, then decided it was best to resolve the matter and find out what Raven knew. Not a very difficult task, as all Empth had to do was return to the castle and enter Raven's quarters. She found the enchantress well enough to speak, after all, Raven was only tied to a chair when she arrived. Empth's mind was slipping.  
"A flower for the truth?" She called, cocking her head at the sight of the bound Witch of Wastings, curiosity tugging at her mad mind.  
"Untie me, then perhaps," Raven replied, watching with a mixed expression as Empth picked up a pair of scissors and headed around to the back of her chair.  
"Why untie when you can cut?" Empth asked, cutting away at the sealed ropes which bound Raven and cutting several neat holes through the woman's shirt, "Using magic would've worked too?"  
"No, it would not have," Raven replied, standing and pushing the pieces of rope from herself: she should've seen the attacker coming.  
"Tell me dear witch," Empth began, her eyes dancing about the room as her hands fluttered here and there, "What is it Mirana most desires?"  
"Alice," Raven replied simply, beginning to understand the preceptive young Hightopp's true intentions.  
"And who is Celia?" Empth asked, her eyes lingering on Raven before adding a hint of BauBau-Beetle juice to the potion before her before continuing on.  
"Alice," Raven stated, "If you question why I have not informed her majesty-"  
"I question why you have not informed anyone other than yourself," Empth interjected, cutting Raven off, her eyes growing dark, "I question why it is you're content to let my best friend go through such misery as she is and why your preventing Celia from knowing her true name! You blitzguttering old fuddy-duddy!"  
"You know the rules as well as I!" Raven shouted.  
"There are no rules in this rouges war on death!" Empth called, her eyes angry and sanity halved, "Were there he would not be here would he?"  
"They are not!" Raven replied, her voice loud and breaking.  
"Then how'd you get tied 'p?" Empth asked coyly, her eyes hardened, she grabbed a stoppered bottle from the shelf, "'M not the best at witchcraft 'nd trickery, but 'll be damned to four death if this isn't bottled pure babble-berry extract."  
"He is here," Raven admitted at last, still wary of the bottle Empth held, "And though he does not follow the rules of the game, we must still: we're above him. And you know as well as I that it is against the rules of magic to further interfere in love after magics been introduced. Things between Celia-er-Alice, and Mirana must continue naturally. I cannot tell them, they must find out for themselves, for if either of us interferes we could change the fate of their relationship."  
"She love Mirana," Empth finished, concluding that part of their conversation, things would go naturally, her head cocked to the side and she dropped the bottle back onto the shelf, "I take it our rouges visit was... one of light expense?"  
"Yes," Raven replied, "Mirana needn't be brought aware, I saw nothing of the creature, and know that our position has not yet been compromised."  
"Lucky for you I found you, being half-mad and young as I am, I highly doubt they'd believe me," Empth said, her eyes softening, more questions raced her half-mad mind: but she knew better then to ask and so simply left the room to return to her brother's workshop.  
Indeed, Raven was lucky Empth did not intend to say anything to her brother of Mirana. The girl was wise for her age, but not quite immune to naivety. She was observant, and had done well in noting that Raven clearly said 'he' instead of 'they', meaning the woman likely knew the gender of her captor at least. The fact that Raven was incapable of breaking her own rope bindings pointed out that the man in question was likely more than the average necromancer and possibly dabbled in other sorts of magic. The kinds which would allow him to bind the second most powerful woman in Underland, and most powerful witch in all of anywhere. Empth was suspicious and observant, but she was also more then mad. And it was her madness which let Raven rest easier than she would have.  
That wasn't to say Raven was resting easy, after all, even in Underland it's not everyday that someone thought more than dead pays a little visit to dear old mum. Granted be he was not nearly as young as he had been when last Raven saw her bastard son. Just thinking about that lunatic brought back the unpleasant memories of that day. The day she found out just how insane her un-son truly was, the day she helped him open a portal into Underland's past. She would never forget how he looked that day, never. The way his eyes had glimmered like bright disks of yellow against the portal behind him. The twisted smirk upon his face, the dark hair which blew around his head in little wisps. Accenting the pale of his skin. He had been driven mad with power and willed on by grief, and Raven regretted ever teaching him magic- for it was now quite clear he was as powerful as he was mad, and he was more powerful than even she. She regretted teaching her bastard son, the boy never meant to be-born from hate and spite-and thusly treated as nothing but a marring mark by all other then she and his sister. Hidden from the world, peeking now and then, a mere shadow in the light which was the ever spinning core of Underland. She'd never anticipated him achieving his goal of bringing back the dead, nor had she anticipated him doing it so quickly. And never had she dreamt that he'd pay her visit, in the very house of his enemy, to gloat of his victory and prowess over life and death. Of his outgrowing the need for his mother. Had Empth, mad and little help as she was, not entered when she did the ropes binding Raven would've killed her within the hour. Constricting magics placed upon them, bound too strongly for Raven to break. How pitiful for her children to have both outdone their mother. But where Erika's magics and choices had no weaknesses, her half-brother's did. The biting cold of metal ripping through the coarse material of the rope was more than enough to shatter the spell over the ropes, though Raven was unsure of weather this was true of his necromancing she was certain it was. If she were to stab one of the newly recaptured, then they would most certainly die again or bleed to death. In either case the magic had it's flaws for Raven to pick out. Eventually she'd have to tell Mirana the truth, but she couldn't just yet, breaking the rules and etiquette of magic was unforgivable unless the need was extremely dire. In her own opinion, the crises had not yet reached the appropriate level of dire.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

The front door to the room holding the great armor swung open and a young boy, and mouse, walked in quickly. He looked for a place to hide and found one behind the nearby curtains, while the mouse hid under the bed. It took them a moment to realize there was someone else in the room, and all the while Celia stared at the boy's hiding place.  
"Playing hide and seek?" She asked as the boy peeked out from behind the curtains.  
"Contrary wise, I'm playin' seek and hide," Tweedle-Dum said, taking in Celia, the whole castle was abuzz over some issues he and his twin had been too busy fighting to hear about, he shrugged the thought off, not caring who she was if she was there, "Hide so Dee can seek you."  
"Don't be stupid! That's Celia, she's much too adult to play with us!" Mallymkun, who was very much an adult herself, called from under the bed.  
Celia didn't reply verbally to either, and thought it over before nodding yes and moving from where she sat before the champion's armor. In truth, she'd already gone through several of the binding induced seizures just while sitting before the armor. A game of hide and seek sounded like a good idea, and brought a nostalgic feeling to her.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

The White Queen was enjoying a short break from seeing the remaining members of the Hightopp clan. She sipped her tea and noticed the peculiar way Tarrant was staring at her. She followed his gaze and saw it landed on her hands, which were shaking.  
"Your majesty, are you well?" Tarrant asked solemnly, fearing for his queen, and friend's, health.  
"Yes," Mirana lied, stinging a bit inside as she replied: lying was hard enough, lying to Tarrant was unbearable, "No, but I am not ill."  
"Is it time for tea?" Empth asked as she entered the room, head half-cocked to one side, she watched Mirana just as intently as Tarrant did.  
"Yes," Tarrant replied, handing his sister a cup as she sat down beside him at the table, her eyes light as ever.  
"Spare tell your tale?" She asked Mirana before taking a sip of the hot tea, whereas Empth made it wrong Tarrant made it right and the tea was perfectly safe if ingested.  
"There is nothing to tell," Mirana replied, "I slept unwell, I hardly slept, my thoughts have been rushing around so much... I-I had a difficult night with-with Celia. I set the binding spell off again."  
"How exactly?" Tarrant asked, examining his tea cup to find that it had a large hole straight through the bottom.  
"I held her," Mirana replied, very eyes unfocused and forlorn as she stared off into space, "I hurt her so, but it felt so good... Is it so wrong? I'm I still unsure? Have I gone mad as my sister did?"  
"She seemed fine this morning," Empth said after a few moments, then she hurriedly finished her tea and stood, "Sorry to drink and dash, but I really must be going-There's a rather large Gashnaw following me, I fear the Nimblings sent him after me. Tata, till later."  
"Have fun Empth," Tarrant called over his should at his retreating sister before going back to his broken tea cup, he looked up for a moment at Mirana, "They grow up so fast, why just yesterday she was still playing with Huznauts in the gardens-But today she's moved on to being hunted by Nimblings! Such remarkable progress with her I swear! Took me nearly four months to get darned little Nimblings after me."  
"Yes, she is growing up fast," Mirana replied, now staring at the door and relating Empth's growth to Celia's growth: while the two were vastly different in most every way, they shared the fact that they were growing in mentality, though in that too they were different.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

She ran, breath burning in her lungs, through the gardens of Marmoreal. Past the trees shrubs, into the maze which made up most of the area. She couldn't let them catch her, she didn't want to be touched by their fell hands. Finally stopping, she found herself with a good view of the castle: Mirana's room in particular. Celia looked to the windows though she knew she would not find Mirana standing behind them, as well, she knew there was almost no chance the woman was on the balcony. The queen had disappeared early that morning and she hadn't seen her since. Having caught her breath, the girl looked around. The sky seemed gray, clouds had rolled in and it seemed as if it were about to rain. The air certainly held the charged and humid feel which typically accompanied storms. Other then that, she was at a dead end, several really, and the place seemed familiar. Not one to leave curiosity idle, Celia pressed into the mess of dead ends before her. Her eyes lingering on a stone bench before her, she continued despite the growing dread in her chest. Behind her the Tweedle-twins and Mally, whom she'd been playing with for the past few hours, caught up in their game and tag and seek.  
They were just in time to watch her fall. Smacking her head hard upon the lightly paved ground before seizing as her chest glowed brightly beneath the thin of her borrowed blue shirt. The twins, wisely and for once, did not argue but hurried to the girl's aide before realizing that their touch was only making her worse and rushing to get their queen. Screaming all the while. Mallymkun, while always one for adventure, stayed behind with her seizing and writhing new friend. Her paw resting on Celia's hand.  
Mirana, upon being found in Hatter's workshop, still taking tea, ran to Celia. Though she too would hurt the girl with her touch, she understood that she needed to be there to help move the girl and had employed Tarrant in helping to move Celia. By the time they'd gotten to the slim girl, her violent seizing had dulled-but only for the moment, for as soon as they reached her, the violent tremors which racked her body returned stronger then ever before. Mirana whispered to the gasping and wide-eyed girl as Tarrant lifted her into his arms, his dark eyes looking down with pity and wonder. The girl was so pale, Mirana so feared and worried her brow knit with concern. All seemed paled, all seemed dampened. Even the glow of Celia's marked chest seemed mute against the rapidly darkening skies above. The group carried on though, took Celia into Mirana's chambers and summoned Raven to help assess the situation. While waiting for the Witch of Wastings, Mirana paced the room. Stopping every so often, to look at Celia. To wonder what should happen if she touched the girl, not remembering if she had earlier. To Mirana, though, it was clear something about the maze was important-critical-to Celia's past. The white queen stopped her frantic pacing when Raven entered, the older witch looked surprisingly serious compared to her usual self. Without a word, the woman strode over to Celia and examined her in much the same way as a physician would. Checking her pulse, examining how limp the girl actually was, checking to see if her eyes were dilated-a tricky thing to do, as it seemed the main muscles affected by the magic induced seizures were in her torso and face.  
"There's nothing I can do," Raven said, turning to face Mirana, her face showing slight amusement on it, "Interestingly enough, that shock has blown all the rest out of the water: not because the event whatever it was triggered by was important, but because of what happened after that initial attack with the other attacks of the binding spell coming into play. Unfortunately, the shock wasn't blunt enough to break the seal. She should be fine, keep watch, don't touch-No. Do touch. You may actually end up helping her, I'm not sure. When she stops seizing tuck her in for the night, do not let her move: she may be fine now, but I'm not sure what would happen if another attack were to happen now. Poor dear," Raven broke off for a moment, gently stroking the seizing girl's brow, "Her eyes are so very dark, these weren't the only attacks of today... anyway... as I said, keep a close eye, make sure she doesn't move, and try not to set her off again-it could be very bad if you do, or very good, but we'll stick with bad since we don't know."  
With that, Raven left the room. Leaving Mirana wide-eyed in her wake. Wondering what triggers had been pulled and if her young friend would stop shaking anytime soon. Unclear, her mind running on instinct through her confusion, Mirana piled blanket's atop Celia, once she stopped seizing so much as she was, and waited. She waited so long.

* * *

~0~ Raven ~0~

* * *

The Witch was concerned. With the number of successive attacks Alice had just gone through, it was unclear if she would wake up and be able to remember anything at all. Such things as these had been known to break the mind's of the people under their influence. Making it beyond possible to repair them, shortening their capacity to hold memories. In short, breaking the cup which was their mind. She'd tried to keep a happy face back in the room, and was only able to do so by thinking of how powerful Erika would be had she lived. Perhaps her thoughts had come across in the wrong way though, but of that she could do nothing. The past, with very few and rare exceptions, could not be undone. She knew that well, she'd tried. Nearly succeeded in fact, but something had held her back. Perhaps it was the madness in Alhowl's eyes when they did succeed. Perhaps that had held her back.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

She dreamt so many things that night, so many strange dreams and through all of them she felt as if Mirana were holding her tight and she knew the queen was there. Back in the castle, where things were real and really happening. It was only because of Mirana's worried presence, her hold on Celia, which kept the girl from sinking away into her exhaustion. Even in her dreams Celia's body ached, and it was painful to breathe. She craved Mirana's touch, though she knew it would do more harm then good, and she craved it for a simple enough reason. She felt complete, albeit in pain, when Mirana was touching her hand: she felt loved and whole, and she felt protected. As it was, Mirana's presence alone did so much good for Celia and soon the girl had left the realm of dreams behind and was deep in sleep. Peaceful at mind, forgetful of everything she'd remembered that day.  
In the outside world, Mirana smiled as she saw Celia visibly relax beneath the blankets of the bed. The queen would've given more then everything to be able to touch Celia at that time, for the girl looked so much like Alice when she slept. As it was, Mirana grinned, then opened her letter-book and began to recount the day's events in a detailed letter to Alice.  
It was a wonderful end to a long and tiresome day.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and it's many many made up words. Thanks for all the reviews and subscribes, have a nice Sunday night and I'll see you all on Wednesday if not earlier. _(The next chapter's already written up, I'm just trying to space out the updates so there aren't multiple a day for this story)_


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N:** It's been a while since my last update, and I know I didn't update as promised, but this is a nice long chapter for you all. Also, this story will almost definitely not be finished by the end of the month, but it will be over 50,000 words by then. Updates will be more sporadic now, because I have writers block for a particular up coming section, but once through that things should be smooth sailing. Also, insanity ensues in the following chapter, please fasten your seat belts and locate the emergency exits before continuing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

* * *

**Chapter VII**

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

The White Queen awoke to see the first fingertips of dawn breaking over the horizon and through the window into her room in gentle rays of light. She imagined the sight of the sunrise outside was beyond words in beauty, but had little time to think of that as she realized she'd fallen asleep on her chair and Celia was no longer in her bed. Mirana panicked, unsure of where Celia was, until she saw the doors to her champion's room slightly ajar. Acting on a hunch, she stood and headed into the other room. Her heart momentarily slowed as her panicked state was wiped away upon seeing Celia lying in Alice's bed. Her heart picked up though, pounding in her chest as she took in the sight. The younger woman looked so well fit, laying there asleep on the bed, it was as if she was where she was meant to be. Mirana silently approached, still too stunned to speak even if she wanted to. Though she didn't want to speak, for fear of ruining the moment. Everything Raven had said to her was forgotten as she watched Celia sleep there. Looking so grand, and yet so small and innocent. Her reddish lips were gently parted, exposing the pale teeth within, and most certainly she was half smiling. Her small chest rose and fell, silently, neither too quickly nor too slowly. Mirana longed to kiss her, her hand itched to touch Celia's skin, and she settled for stroking the girl's cheek. Her pale hand reached out, and slid down the younger woman's cheek, savoring the silky feel of the girl's soft skin as it began by her temple and ran slowly down to her chin. Mirana's eyes were filled with longing as she removed her hand, she slowly fled from the room in a daze. Pausing once, as she heard Celia give out a slight gasp behind her. The queen returned to her own chambers, sat down at her desk, and fell asleep. Later to dismiss what had happened as a vivid dream of her longing and weary mind.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

She awoke feeling refreshed and new. Sitting up, she stretched her back and looked around. Supposing that at some point in the night she'd woken and followed the whims of her subconscious mind, frankly, Celia was not surprised that she was in the room she was in. She was surprised, however, to find herself in the bed rather then sitting before the armor as she always was. Celia tried to remember what it was she'd dreamt of that night, of why she no longer felt chills going up her spine while siting in that room, and let out a large gasp as she fought for breath. It came back to her, nearly everything of her life in Underland returned to her as she remembered the second thing to wake her in the night. There was no pain to accost her memories return, and she soon figured out why. For earlier that night, after coming into the room she was resting in, Mirana had entered and she had stroked Celia's face as she once had before. Though the other time Mirana had stroked Celia's cheek she had more cupped it in her hand, the touch of the woman's soft hand upon her cheek had been tied to such powerful emotions. For when Mirana had cupped Celia's cheek in her hand, she'd looked at her with such sad and lonely eyes. The same silently begging eyes she'd looked at Celia with when they were going to war. And in that memory Mirana had been wearing a slight frown similar to the one she'd worn while they talked of what happened in Iracebeth's castle. There were other memories too, their were other faces, and most of the weave of her mind was restored to her in that moment of remembering what had happened earlier that night. There were still patches of it missing, things such as her name and much of her childhood, but Celia gained back much of herself. Realized and connected the pieces together as she solved the mystery which was her and Mirana's relationship. She'd remembered all the nights she'd spent of late during which she had not slept because her emotions for the queen were heavy upon her mind. She remembered how her mother had cried upon hearing that, of how her sister had been disappointed but coped, of how Lord Ascot had immediately supported her. Celia remembered everything about her and Mirana, and everything about her thoughts for Mirana, her dreams and wishes. Everything. Mirana was so key to her, she was the second half of Celia. She was half of the girl's mind, for everything was centered around the queen and her court and the people around her.  
With so many memories rushing through her mind, the mere after-surge of the night's breaking point, Celia could not breathe for minutes. It was not pain which overwhelmed her, but rather emotion which took her and shook her so. When at last she was able to breathe, she quickly stood and stumbled back into Mirana's room. Wondering if she should tell the wonderful woman or not, content to let her sleep until a verdict was decided. After a while, though, it became clear that Celia's presence had the same effect over Mirana only opposite in that it made the queen restless rather than calmer. With a heavy heart, Celia retreated to the other room. Knowing full well that it was best for Mirana to get good sleep and wake on her own rather than suffer from bad sleep and be awoken by Celia's presence. Celia was content to sit before the armor as she had the days before, and was surprised at the memories stirred by the metal suit and sword. She remembered the day she picked up the sword, it seemed so tiny then, and she had been so tall. She remembered the shear exhilaration of riding the Bandersnatch, the way the wind had tasted so faintly of ash and war and so much of nature and life. The dull thrum of defeat which had resided all the ride through because of her inability to save those whom she so cared for. She remembered the first time she saw Mirana, and her breath caught in her chest. Mirana was as beautiful as ever, if not more so now then those few years before. There were good memories and bad memories, and she remembered all she could before being intruded upon by the still sleep deprived Mirana.  
"Are you well?" The Queen asked Celia, standing behind her, speaking as she crossed her pale arms across her chest and drummed her fingers lightly as they itched to caress the girl and play with her hair: she was still confused as to who she loved.  
"Very," Celia replied, looking up at her queen and wishing the woman would abandon the notion that touching Celia would always hurt her: though she knew Mirana did not know the binding glyph had been broken, "And you?"  
"Tired," Mirana stated before breaking eye contact with Celia and looking at Alice's armor, without thinking her hand reached out and felt the dents in the breastplate, "And lonely."  
"Whose armor is this?" Celia asked Mirana as she stood beside her queen, seeming a sharp contrast between light and dark, curious as to if Mirana would return to her her name.  
"My champions'," Mirana replied absently her voice wavering lightly, her eyes lost in the past before she blinked and wiped away the welling tears as she did so.  
"Where have they gone?" Celia asked as she watched the queen before her.  
"Far away," Mirana said simply as she met Celia's gaze, "To a land where I cannot follow."  
"Pity," Celia replied as she broke their stare and turned her attention to the armor, she ran her hand over it as Mirana had, "They're lucky to be alive, aren't they?"  
"Yes," Mirana said, feeling horrid inside and confused on weather she should be happy Celia didn't seize upon touching Alice's armor, or sad, "They are indeed."  
"I'm sorry," Celia said quickly, removing her hand and looking back at Mirana.  
"For what?" Mirana asked, surprised.  
"For sounding so insensitive," Celia replied quickly, gazing at Mirana while the queen looked back at the armor, tears fringed her eyes.  
"I loved her," Mirana said quietly after many minutes, "But that is the past, she is gone."  
"You sound like you've given up hope for her return," Celia stated, her eyes thick with concern: one must always have hope when dealing with love.  
"I have not," Mirana replied coldly, her eyes locking with Celia's and causing her to step back, "I've given up the hope that she'll return in time for me to tell her of my love, show it to her, without a greater scandal added atop it."  
"Such a scandal this shall make! My poor daughter! I knew you were reluctant to settle down, but to love a woman? What would your father say were he here now?"  
Celia remembered her mother saying that, she remembered the words said before it and after it and how they were far more unpleasant then that. It hurt to remember it, it hurt because it had hurt when her mother had cried at her so and told her to go. When her mother looked at her with those disappointed, shocked and mildly angry eyes. Social upbringing had taught her to hate those whom loved their own gender, and though she strayed for her daughter, this time she could not hide her disgust. Celia looked back to Mirana, her eyes welling with tears.  
"What scandal is greater then love?" Celia asked, curious as to what was going on, but greatly saddened by her own mother's biting words.  
"Loving one when you're to be married to another," Mirana replied softly.  
"But you aren't yet, are you?" Celia said, blinking away her own tears, while a few fell, "It's not too late is it? There's hope isn't there?"  
"I'm not, but last night the court decided who I would marry if I do not proclaim my own lover by the end of the year, and I fear my champion will not return by then," Mirana replied, "She doesn't return often, she stays away for years, and there is no proof she'll still love me, or even have ever loved me."  
"Your making excuses your majesty! Your smarter then any I've ever met, and kinder then most, you doubt she loves you! When in truth, even I can see, you doubt your own love! And you must not! It's painful to watch," Celia explained, her eyes soft and searching, "You doubt your love, and you wonder her fate if she returns too late. So you pretend to doubt her love to give yourself an excuse to forget her, so it will be easier when if returns too late."  
"It's true," Mirana replied, holding Celia's gaze, she whispered, "And even I know it will never be easy. But I'm lost."  
"We all are," Celia said, figuring it out, over much of her sadness from earlier.  
The two women stood there, staring at one another, and glancing at the suit of armor. To Mirana it was the of symbol of her lost love, and Celia was her found. She had to thank Erika's ghost, for if the ghost had not saved the girl before her then she may never have figured things out so much as she had. To Celia, the armor was her fragmented past, and Mirana was her lifeline. Weather the two would come to grips and have a happy relationship given the situation was a matter of chance and fate, but it was clear that nothing need be said further for that time for their conversation had solved many things between them and opened their eyes. Though they were still reluctant to say what did need be said to break the elevated still between them and let blossom their love. Many minutes passed, too many for either to guess or know until the clock chimed and awoke both from their daydreaming stupor.  
"We should both leave, lest the castle think either of us dead," Celia finally said, breaking the silence between her and her queen.  
"Perhaps," Mirana replied, not bothering to point out that half the castle thought Celia still to be seizing from the blessed curses put upon her.  
"It's time for morning tea as it is," Celia pointed out, reluctant to leave alone, reluctant to leave her queen.  
"It is," Mirana stated, a smile coming to her lips, she locked wrists with Celia, careful not to touch the girl's skin with her own, "I would be grateful to have to you take it with me."  
"The pleasure is mine," Celia replied, smiling brightly.

* * *

~0~ Empth & Raven ~0~

* * *

"What's this bottle for then?" Empth asked, picking up an unlabeled container from the counter of Raven's temporary work space.  
"That would be Warsh butter-drops-good for erasing memories," Raven replied, taking the bottle, "Or so I'm told."  
"You've never used it?" Empth asked, already knowing the answer was yes even if Raven wouldn't say it.  
"Of course not," Raven lied, she'd used it so often in the past years that she'd grown an immunity to the mild substance, now she used much stronger things to achieve the same level of abandon: but nothing truly made one forget without damaging them beyond repair.  
"Yes, you just take... Arotricle tears..." Empth trailed as she picked up another bottle, confusion clear in her mad eyes, "Why poison yourself slowly when the deadly nightshade is just in reach?"  
"I'm not trying to poison myself, silly girl, what are you even doing here?" Raven asked.  
"Wondering," Empth replied, cocking her head to the side and staring with her dark eyes, "Wondering, and hiding."  
"Hiding from what, dare I ask?" Raven said, replacing the moved items back in their places and mixing up a potion at the same time.  
"From Loraine," Empth replied, making Raven freeze.  
"She's dead, and gone," Raven said slowly as she pulled her great wooden spoon from the mixture before her.  
"So was I once, so was I," Empth replied, running her finger over the spoon and sticking it in her mouth, "Needs more Wishful thinking, if I may say so myself."  
"But she is more dead then you ever were," Raven retorted, "And her body scattered to the wind if I recall."  
"Listen to the wind, it does not lie," Empth said swiftly, her eyes hard and dark, "He's been collecting her up, stitching her back together with magics of the old," Her eyes flashed as she opened the container of Dreamer's Dust, "Feeding' 'er."  
"Damn," Raven replied, her expression now one of horror.  
"Beyond that," Empth said, whispering in Raven's ear as she added a heavy spoonful of Dreamer's Dust to the concoction before her, "I was young, but I still remember her... Damned be the wench, half-bad as 'er cousins Jabberwocky in life... worse in death," She hissed, her eyes dark and accented tongue heavy in her mouth, "Do you remember 'ow she died?"  
"Yes," Raven replied, shocked too much to move, her hands frozen in place, her eyes unblinking, "She took herself. With Verde's potion."  
"I know little about it, but are the main ingredients not Jabberwocky blood and Devil's pollen?" Empth asked, moving a way to search for the other ingredients needed for their potion.  
"Yes," Raven replied, "If she is alive then there's only one thing which can kill her-but for him to bring her back!"  
"He loved her did he not?" Empth retorted, tossing a handful of cricket guts into the potion before mixing it and holding out a spoonful to Raven, "See the truth and tell me from the point of one yet still sane. For I only see what my maddened mind tells me, and that's is fair little to what I know you can see."  
Without hesitating, Raven drank the liquid on the spoon and her eyes widened ever more in shock. Her heart thudded to a stop as she was taken far from her body and time, and she saw the truth which the mad girl before her had been spewing out. The winds did not lie. Death was building on the horizon. Wastings had fallen.  
"Summon Mirana," Raven gasped to Empth as she momentarily regained the ability to speak before falling to the floor beside the counter, seeing yet more of what had truly been happening, and what had happened: there was little doubt left in her mind that Empth-mad as she was-was gifted and telling the truths she knew.  
Empth knew more then what to do, and grinned before leaving. She knew very little about potions except what she'd learned from Mirana, but that was enough to turn a sleep potion into a vision potion of good strength. With the new information proven true and their rouge proven dangerous, the need was now dire enough that they could risk changing the course of Mirana and Alice's relationship for the sake of the whole. After all, bringing back the demonized cousin of the royal family was no little threat. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Loraine made Iracebeth's cruelties seem as the kindest deeds and miracles imaginable. Her insanity made Thackery look like a functioning and fully sane person. And her hunger for power was too great to be comprehended. She would not rest, would not cease, until she had all of creation under her control and her control alone. Everything their rouge had done up to this point had been in preparation for raising his dead love and leader, and with their powers combined the two had taken control of Wastings to the west of Underland.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

Mirana was called away from tea by the captain of the guards, it was something highly important and the queen left right away after a word with her hatter about watching Celia. So the girl sat there, across from Hatter. Observing him as he fooled around with his tea cup, his expression strange but his eyes bright. He held up his tea cup and peeked through it-Finding it the same one from yesterday, the one with the hole in the bottom. Both knew they knew each-other, but only Celia knew where from, and she was no about to give up her secrets to the Hatter as she so easily had to his sister.  
"Have you any clue why a raven is like a writing desk?" Tarrant asked he as he leaned forward, peering into her eyes as if to read her soul and figure out who she really was.  
"I haven't a clue," Celia replied with a grin on her face as she set down her tea.  
"Neither have I," Tarrant replied with a mad laugh.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

It was horrible, she spent half an hour by Raven's side picking out the bits and pieces of the visions the woman had and they pointed toward disaster. War was coming again, a war the Oraculum failed to predict. The White Queen knew that the Oraculum was needed in order to help her find out what she needed to do to save Underland, and hold a court meeting on their plan of action. Despite the danger to Underland, Mirana did not want to invade Wastings without the guidance of Absolum, who would have to be found, and the Oraculum. Her generals would likely disagree, but for now, holding the line was the best they could do other than wait and hope. Mirana tried to put all her energy into thinking of what was to come, but could not get over the fact that Raven had hidden information from her. For now she knew that their rouge was Alhowl and that his intent could've been seen before now and catastrophe could've been avoided. However, Mirana was in some small way relieved, for the turn of events made it clear that Celia was no longer in danger of being hunted down for Alhowl's identity was already made known. Unfortunately, Mirana did not know the weaknesses of her enemy nor did she know of who he truly was in relation to Raven save that he had once been the witch's apprentice.  
The queen left the room after instructing her guards to assist Raven in returning to her room to sleep off the effects of the potion, and asking that they look for Absolum around the castle. Sometimes the butterfly was there, other times he was not. Mirana herself, upon leaving the room, quickly headed for the throne room and asked Nivens to summon her generals and the court for an emergency session. When all were accounted for, minus Absolum and Tarrant, the doors were shut and the war meeting began.

* * *

~e~ Alhowl, Loraine & The Legion ~e~

* * *

"I'm hungry. Feed me!" Loraine stated loudly, her patched and stitched together body a horridly unpleasant sight to see.  
Her skin was as pale as Mirana's, and laced with veins of black all across it, her lips were a pale and pouting blue. Her tongue was as dark as the night, her hair as red as fire, and eyes of the palest red. Here and there were large lines of stitching which held together the pieces of her body, but her mind could not be stitched and healed so and was in pieces. In drinking Verde's potion she'd killed herself, in returning to life she'd become a creature of nightmares and fever dreams. She hungered so for everything, and hungered ever more for flesh to suit her growing appetite. An appetite increased greatly by the need to heal and mend her still broken body. While outside she seemed normal in size, in truth, inside she was as empty as the universe was large. She grinned through sharpened teeth as a slave approached. A man whom her dear and devoted pawn had brought back to care for her in his absence.  
"Slave. Feed me," She instructed, her long black tongue whipping about her mouth as she sat on the darkened throne of Wastings.  
"B-But your supreme highness, there is no more food," The slave-man replied, bowing his head low as he stood before her.  
"Very well," She said, thin eyebrows arching in disgust, "I'll just have you then."  
And she did. Her long tongue grew and stretched, grabbing the little frogman and pulling him into demonic gullet where she promptly chewed and swallowed. He tasted good, very good indeed, she would have another...

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

Celia walked the garden again, having had an enjoyable morning speaking with Mirana and Tarrant. She was troubled still by her attraction to the queen but not so much as the day before, and was more troubled by the whispers of war she'd heard from the few servants she'd passed. She didn't want war, she so desperately wished for the rumors to be untrue-But they were true, and she knew. Celia knew they had to be true for why else would Mirana have been called away by the guard? Why else would the great and many doors to the throne-room be shut and guarded as they were? She wished it were untrue, and even though she knew it was true, she still wished it was not. For she feared she'd lose her queen, and friends, to war. Things happened when there was war, assassinations, uprisings... Things which made Celia fear for Mirana's well being. The garden's seeming serenity and silence calmed her though, and she wandered through it without any purpose other then to observe it's beauty and remember. Her hands brushed the velvety petals of white and red roses intermixed, a strange sight yet one which seemed so appropriate. The bright light of the afternoon sun fell across Celia and warmed her back, the wind played with her loose shirt (before she tucked it into her trousers) and her dark hair. She felt almost at peace there. Almost. Something about herself nagged at her though, dragging her on. She didn't seem quite right yet, and she supposed it was because she was still missing her true name and her true form. The transformation glyph, she supposed, would be even harder to break then the binding on her memories had been. She wasn't even sure how it could be broken, or if it could even be broken. She knew the answer was likely no, but that if it were yes by chance then Mirana would be key. She stopped and took in the area of the garden she was in. It was brightly lit, sun fell into the square. The very square she'd been in when she first met her friend Empth. The area was paved except for where the great tree stood. The square was formed by three large hedges of imposing size, upon some of which grew roses of deep pink. Before which grew the large crowds of red and white roses, they seemed to whisper around Celia but she paid them no mind. How could she when she didn't yet understand the language of nature? Under the light of the afternoon sun, the great tree in the center of the gardens seemed more beautiful then ever and more tranquil then anything else. While butterflies flittered about it, the great tree stood still and grand. Deciding it was the perfect place to sit and think, as Empth had, Celia headed over to it and sat down. She relaxed into the trunk of the tree, and closed her eyes, the few sounds which echoed throughout the gardens lulled her into a trance, and soon into sleep. She dreamt under the tree, feeling at one with herself and discovering more about herself as she dreamt of her past. It would not be long until she became herself in spirit and mind, fusing her past self and her current self to become the person she always had been, and always would be-In spirit alone, though, she was still trapped behind the mask of another.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

The meeting had concluded, her generals had agreed that defense was best for the time. Messengers were sent throughout Underland to warn the people of the danger, and the armies boomed behind them as they headed to their respective posts along the borders and key places within Underland. Still, the meeting had taken up much of the day and left the White Queen tired and anxious for later when she and her closest companions would meet in the library to look over the Oraculum. In the back of her mind, Mirana wondered where Celia was and what her guest was doing. She also wondered if Raven had yet slept off the effects of the potion Empth gave her. The queen smiled to herself, she knew Empth had brewed that potion. She'd taught Empth how before the younger girl died for the first time. Rounding a corner, she found Empth standing in the middle of the hall. Hatter's younger sister was staring at the ceiling, her eyes bright and inquisitive, but they seemed to be wandering and empty- As if Empth weren't there at the moment. It was likely Empth wasn't, she'd done this such as this as a child too and Mirana already knew that the girl before her would not respond if called. She was lost, lost in her own big world- The world within her mind. Mirana smiled to herself again and walked past her friend.  
"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Someone said from behind Mirana.  
The queen looked back, and found that Empth was the only one there and she was still dazed and lost- or so she seemed. Without responding, Mirana continued onward toward Marmoreal's library.  
When she finally reached her destination, she entered and took a seat. Waiting for the others to arrive so she could see what was likely in store for this war. Without thinking, Mirana closed her eyes, and slumped slightly forward as she fell asleep. She was exhausted, and didn't wake until Nivens arrived and cleared his throat. Causing her to bolt up right and look around, momentarily startled by the rabbit's entrance. Both grateful and un that the rabbit had awoken her- grateful that she was now awake and able to look over the oraculum with her friends, who were no slowly arriving. Ungrateful and mildly irritated in that she was no longer sleeping when she so clearly needed her rest. The queen waited, standing and moving around as people came in, she tried to keep herself awake but found her eyes sticking shut at times. When at last everyone, except for the Tweedle-twins and Celia, was present and accounted for the doors were shut. The group gathered around the large conference table in the center of the library, back when Iracebeth had taken control the table and library was where Mirana and the generals met and so to would they do so again soon. Nivens unrolled the oraculum, and it stretched far down the table before being stopped by Mallymkun's foot. She and Nivens then worked together to roll the oraculum back to a point where only what they needed to see was viewable. While Absolum was not present, they were still able to understand much of what the slightly moving pictures were saying. They saw a tangle of blonde hair attached to a metal clad body, standing over the corpse of a dark haired woman. The Vorpal sword plunged deep within her chest. No one said a word, because none were sure of who's corpse they were seeing. The face of the person was blurred out, as if they did not have one, and their hair was covering the bits which weren't blurred. Had the oraculum been in color perhaps they would've been able to tell that the dead being before Alice was Loraine, and not Celia as a few feared. Mirana seemed hardest hit and shocked by it, and desperately hoped that it was Loraine and not Celia. She unraveled the Oraculum a bit further to show the points leading up to the death depicted in the picture and what happened just after. Before, it showed Iracebeth commanding troops: a horrible sight. After, it depicted Alice kneeling beside a bed with Iracebeth glaring at her from behind. Neither was pleasant looking, and neither gave the whole truth. Mirana moved to expand the view yet again, but her hand was intercepted by Tarrant. He held her with a stoney gaze as a loud voice boomed throughout the library.  
"Enough!" Absolum exclaimed, having entered through the slightly ajar window on the upper floor, he landed before the group, "Do not step on me! What will pass, will pass: we cannot know all or risk changing things for the worse."  
"But it cannot pass!" Mirana retorted as Tarrant released her fluttering hands, "It cannot!"  
"Perhaps it will not, you may not know, silly girl," Absolum replied as Nivens and Mally rolled the Oraculum up again, "Time will tell us soon, but until then his lips are sealed."  
With that Absolum took flight again, fluttering back out into the gardens to smell the roses and wait for Alice's return. Nivens soon left, and Mally was quick to climb up upon Tarrant's shoulder.  
"Cheer up Mirana, at least Alice is going to return," The Dormouse said from where she was perched.  
"Yes, who cares if she's a killer," Chess added as he floated above with a grin, "At least she kills for you."  
"I will not stand to let her kill another human," Mirana said, her hands fluttering about nervously, before leaving the room alone.  
She did not know what to think, what to do, even what to say. She was unsure of weather it was Celia being killed there or her cousin. Likewise, Mirana was also unsure of weather Iracebeth's presence was a good thing or not. As she walked past the spot where Empth was standing, she heard the girl talking to herself.  
"Barely breathing, so tired and cold and hurt... She yet lives... Another... yet dies... Barely. She's barely breathing... Barely breathing... Barely... Breathing..." Empth muttered to herself in a broken pattern, repeating over and over again before falling down before Mirana, the queen, however tired she was, would not let her friend fall and caught Empth under the arms and hauled her back upright, "Sorry," Empth said, looking up at Mirana, "Got a bit too far away."  
Mirana didn't mind, Empth was a childhood friend after all. As soon as the young girl was able to stand on her own, she did so, knowing full well how exhausted Mirana was.  
"You should go to bed," Empth instructed, staring at Mirana, "The day's been long and hard."  
With that, the strange girl left Mirana. The queen couldn't help but smile. Empth was good, a good person to spend even a moment chatting with. Though her relationship with Mirana was strictly friendly, and both were fine, neither could imagine each-other in that way nor did they want to. With Empth now far down the stretching hall, Mirana set off to find out where Celia had gone. Needless to say, Mirana wasn't thinking as clearly as she could've been but she did know she needed-or wanted-to find Celia before going to bed. If only to make sure the girl was alright, unfortunately, Mirana was unable to locate Celia in the castle and ended up falling asleep against a wall near her room.

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

She was heading back to the room next to Mirana's after waking to find the gardens lost to the dark. It had been difficult finding her way out of the hedge maze at night, but she'd managed. Celia yawned into her hand and rounded a corner to find someone slumped against the wall. She bolted awake, it was Mirana who was slumped against the wall. Her first thoughts were that Mirana was dead, thankfully though the woman was not dead and in fact merely passed out. Celia's breathing returned to normal, and she soon realized it would take time for her to find someone to help move the queen and that it was simply easier for her to move Mirana herself now that she could stand being touched. So Celia helped the limp body up, and wrapped one arm around Mirana's waist, while using the other to hold Mirana's arm around her neck. The queen's head lolled to the side, pressing against Celia's neck. The girl was certain Mirana could hear her heart beating, but didn't dwell on her thoughts long before starting down the hall. The trip was short, not as hard as Celia had expected and in fact quite the opposite. It was rather enjoyable, to be so close to Mirana regardless of the situation at hand. Inside the queen's chambers, Celia set the woman down. Gently setting the woman on the bed and tucking her in. As she did so the queen mumbled a few incomprehensible words, and her hand moved a little. Celia laughed and tucked her in, feeling the urge to kiss Mirana's forehead softly but resisting. The time was not yet right.  
With Mirana tucked in and safe, Celia retired to the room next door and got into bed herself. Soon she was carried away, cradled in the arms of sweet sweet sleep and whispered to by queen Mab.


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N:** Took a while longer then I'd hoped, anyway... my more complete copy (of this story) has reached over 50,000 words and still isn't finished. Unfortunately, I still have to write in the next chapter and some other chapters. Until then, enjoy this wonderful little chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice in Wonderland okay!

**Warning:** bitch warning: warnings will no longer be included from here on out, if you haven't read up to this point or bothered to look at the title and summery and read... well... I'm afraid you might suffer from illiteracy and an acute case of stupidity.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

~o~ Alice/Celia ~o~

* * *

She remembered almost all. The scattered and shattered pieces of the mirror which was her past had been picked up and replaced. Still missing was the back of the mirror, the part of her which was her childhood. The years which had grown her into her own skin, and her name. When she was around Mirana, it didn't seem to matter, the woman's presence completed her. Though it seemed unlikely Mirana held all of Celia's past, it was likely she did know the girl's true name, and through it, Celia.  
In a way the girl felt like a dog, a playful puppy circling around Mirana's legs and getting in the kind woman's way. A wild dog whom worked for none but those she so deemed worthy. A wild dog tamed by Mirana's gentle and willing spirit. But with the curse still partially intact, as even she knew, she would not recover certain things. Yes, Raven had explained it to her-Honestly and clearly-The day before. The first day after Mirana collapsed in the hall from exhaustion.  
"There are, in reality, two glyphs acting as three, on your chest," Raven had said, pointing to Celia's chest with one boney digit, "There's the top layer, middle, and bottom. The middle is easiest to point out and explain, so I shall start with it. The middle is the transforming glyph it's the one trapping you in the body your currently in, keeping you from looking like yourself on the physical plane. Both above, and below it is the binding glyph. It's more difficult to explain. First off, it was written in parts. Half before the transformation seal, half after. From the way it's written, I believe that breaking the transformation seal will also break the second half of the binding... Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Celia had replied, catching some of what the witch had said but not all.  
"No doubt, the event breaking this next glyph is going to have to be even more powerful then the last," Raven continued, eying Celia, "I'd think about what I want most in life if I were you... the 'It' is a powerful thing, satisfying it may be your best course of action for now... feel grand..."  
Most of what Raven had said, Celia hadn't understood. Some she had though, she understood that she should think about her life and what she wanted. An easy task considering the one thing she wanted was Mirana's happiness. Unfortunately, she had no knowing of how to bring the light of happiness to Mirana given that Underland was waking to the dawn of war. Such dark light was sure to follow. The thought occurred, as Celia was standing by the large window in Mirana's chambers. Watching the fingers of dawn peeking over the horizon to touch the ground and the sky and grasp the dark webs of the storm clouds above. As Celia watched, Mirana came to stand beside her, the queen was still very tired and was possibly even worse then days before.  
Her eyes were ringed with black and gray, though she tried to hide it beneath the face powders many of her court used. A frown tugged at the queen's sweet, dark lips. She shuddered as light fell over one side of her and dark over the other. Conflicting with one another. Mirana continued to shudder, as if cold, her eyes haunted by the images of the Oraculum. Celia wished to embrace the woman, but knew even then that it was best she not. She settled for wrapping her wrist around Mirana's, never once letting their skin touch for fear of upsetting Mirana. Celia still hadn't told her queen of the recent happenings involving her state. She couldn't bring herself to for some reason, found in her heart that it wasn't yet the right time. The girl loathed herself and her incompetence and procrastination and how it so hurt her and those around her. Her eyes locked with Mirana's, clear blue meeting deep brown. The pale queen looked away, from fear that Celia would see her supposed fate. After many minutes of watching the sun rise, Mirana left Celia's side with after coughing lightly. The queen was running herself ragged, and would not rest despite her many friends' concern over her deteriorating health. So dedicated to her country and it's protection was she. Mirana had been ill in war before, but then her concern had been only enough to warrant her hiding her sickness and healing herself. This time was different, she could not-would not-waste her energy hiding her cold, nor would she waste it healing herself when she knew the battles would soon begin. Sleeping was also out for her, she would not waste her time sleeping when she could be making potions for future use on the front lines. When Mirana left her side, Celia first looked to the sunrise then to her queen. A frown light upon her face, and yet heavy, reaching her eyes which filled with concern. It was just then that Celia realized just how heavily the war would wage upon her queen, and how much the ordeal would tax the woman. More than ever did she wish nothing more then to stand beside Mirana and console the woman as a lover would. But she knew, she knew so well, that Mirana was reluctant to love any for fear of hurting another. That being, Celia stayed where she was and simply stared after her queen with care blossoming in her heart. She would fight for her queen regardless, be her love requited or not.  
"I will fight," Celia said surely, breaking the silence between her and Mirana and causing the other woman to straighten herself with surprise, Celia stared at the unanswering queen with cool eyes, "I ask you please, for your blessing... though... though I will fight regardless."  
Mirana turned to Celia, her eyes hard and flashing, a hand poised at her dark lips. For a moment she did not answer. For a moment she tried to intimidate Celia with the fires burning within her dark orbs, the girl's ice laid waste to her plans.  
"You have my blessing," Mirana finally said, her voice devoid of any emotion, her eyes harder then before: but there was pain within them, so much pain and loss, "Go."  
"Thank you my queen," Celia replied, with her head slightly bowed, before she left the room-Biting her lip with glad all the while.  
As soon as she'd left the room, Mirana grabbed the back of a nearby chair. Her knuckles turned an almost translucent white as she grasped it and cried. Sobs racked her and soon she fell to her knees begging answers. Why did her loves' always go to war when she so wished them not to?  
Alice, her champion, had chosen for herself. Mirana had never truly wanted her to go, quite the opposite, but she was expected to persuade the girl. Now, having met a new love, Mirana found herself losing. Celia was leaving to go to war for her and Underland, just as Alice had. Alice had returned, yes, but only to grab the Jabberwocky blood and return to her world. Mirana feared that Celia would never return, and that should she, the prophesies of the Oraculum would complete themselves and Mirana would lose her new love to her old. She would lose them both to battle, just as she'd lost her family to the carnage of war. And so she questioned fate, she questioned why her loves' left. And while she questioned and sobbed, Celia geared for war to leave with the next group of troops for the northern front. She would miss her queen, and friends, terribly but knew she'd be back soon. Relaying messages and traveling with the wounded, she was but the stand in for Mirana's champion. Or so people thought and assumed.  
While it had been Celia's hope for herself to fight as an average soldier, that was not what the generals and commanders had decided. She had no training and was stubborn and unbroken. With Mirana's blessing with her, they gave her the tools, and hoped she'd live long enough to employ them. They gave her the title of the champion, though even they knew she was not, it was simply their way of ensuring they wouldn't be responsible for her. After all, the champion was just that. A lone figure of power above the army and above politics, they were the queen's companion in every sense of the word and treating Celia as such seemed only fitting. While she didn't wear the champion's armor, knowing it wasn't her place, Celia did still wear armor. Long and heavy chain-mail which reeked of oil, and a shoulder guard over it along with a set of gauntlets. Strapped to her hip was a short sword, and just below it was a long sword. Before leaving, Celia returned to Mirana's chambers to say her goodbyes and found her queen curled up on the floor. Having cried herself to sleep. Carefully, oh so painstakingly carefully, moved her queen to the bed and kissed her forehead.  
"Until later my queen," Celia whispered softly, her dark hair falling over Mirana and making the woman look even paler then she was.  
With her goodbye said, and Mirana asleep, Celia left. Beginning the march to the northlands on foot, a horse by her side whispering of the last war-of which she remember comparatively little.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

Mirana awoke alone, her room seemed empty and there was an air of sadness hanging in the still air. Outside dry lightning flashed, heralding the storm which was soon to come. She coughed lightly. Though she was alone, and though she'd only spent an hour sleeping, she felt strong. As if that hour of sleep had been the best ever, an unintended consequence of the kiss Celia had placed on the queen's worried brow in parting. Parting was still such sorrow, and for much great time it was all Mirana could do to watch the storm clouds roll in and feel empty. As she had since Alice had left.  
A void which could only be filled by emotion, the emotions of one in love. Attraction of a certain kind which seemed to be the core of the core of Mirana's soul. The love she received from her family and her friends filled the outer shell, but the very center! It was so barren, so devoid of love! Alice had shown her that, Mirana hadn't even known she was empty until the other woman made her hasty exit. Celia, another of Alice's nature, had filled the hole so briefly. Now that the girl had gone to her death of her own free will, Mirana's heart ached more than ever before.  
With her heart heavy in feeling, and lightened from the taking of something which seemed so needed, Mirana left her room. Deciding it was best she return to making her potions and aiding her men in any way possible. Perhaps her skill would be enough to save Celia, perhaps they could win yet. Perhaps she was mistaken on the many grounds of which she tread upon.

* * *

~0~ Empth ~0~

* * *

Empth watched as the storm-clouds broke, a smile wide upon her mad mad face. She sipped tea and watched the rain as it began to pour down. It would be a miserable day for the soldiers of the White Queen, as they had to traverse the mud and muck. Walk through miles of mire, and be soaked through and through just to reach their destinations only to have to set up camp. Mad eyes sparkled ever so softly, glowing just as her grin did. Luck, for all of Underland, was a fickle mistress indeed. One so tender and soft spoken, but whom changed as quickly as the winds on an open lake.  
There were many things going through Empth's mind, many legends came to her. Legends, which if true, meant Mirana was suffering doubt and inner turmoil. Great sadness, and sleep deprivation. Yes. A little more and Mirana would snap and break to rain down a rage upon the opposition and all those whom stood in her way. A little more. Empth would not allow it to happen though, she would not allow her friend to break when luck and fate had in store for her such wonderful surprises. Horrible ones as well. But that was the way things worked. That was nature, and through her madness, Empth had come to understand nature and become one with it. She understood that everything would play out well for her friend, so long as the woman was kept well enough. A hard deal, given that the string was already so taunt and frail. A little slip. Just a little slip and it would all be over for Mirana. Just a little accident, and the woman would break. Unleash her rage, as the storms above so did, then pass into nothingness as so much in the Abovelands did. A queer end for a queer queen.  
So Empth sipped her drink, watched the storm clouds beat rain upon the land and listened to the whispers of that which is beyond. She would not allow her friend to fall, but she could not stop the arrow as it flew from the hand of the archer. And for that she frowned, and drowned her displeasure with her tea.

* * *

~0~ Raven ~0~

* * *

Always something to do, potions to be made. Breads to be baked. They could not lose the war, for if they did then all would be lost to dark. It was the epic war, one which would separate the world. Rip it into two parts; one dark, one light. Combat had not yet begun and there was much to be done before hand. Emergency potions to be prepared, supplies to be gathered, people to be moved like cattle. Raven knew where she stood, and she knew where her unson stood too. For her, it was the light to which she held her allegiance. Alhowl, however, stood beside his once lover. He was a servant to the dark and Raven knew he enjoyed every moment of it. How could he not, when he himself had been born of wedlock and rape and therefore, born of dark? His half-sister had belonged to Raven's late husband, a man killed during Iracebeth's uprising. Alhowl was no son to Raven. Celia was a better daughter to the woman then Alhowl had ever been as a child to Raven. The man worshipped the power of arrogance, he held in with those whom let forth billowing static and harsh feudalism. It was in Raven's hopes that Alice, even in her current state, would find Alhowl on the battle fields of Heart and smite the man where he stood.  
As much as Raven hated to say it, for she was as stubborn a woman as Alice, Alice had such a light shared and born of her and Mirana as to vanquish the darkness. If one looked, there was blinding light and all that could be hoped was to be left with vision. It was that light, shared and strong, which kept the darkness creeping. And the light was growing, it grew as Alice and Mirana drew closer-though even they were unawares with neither knowing the whole truth-and as the seals on Celia grew weaker and weaker and more Alice became. The thoughts brought a smile to Raven's time weathered face.  
She knew as well as Empth what was to come next, and while she didn't like it she knew it had to happen. Such was the problem with those blessed, or cursed, with visions. The heart had to choose without bias in order for the reality to happen, one could not interfere or everything fell to pieces. Stepping on butterflies was not a very wise profession, but being a witch paid well. Raven stopped thinking for a moment as she added another ingredient to the potion before her. When she started thinking again, she began by looking at her hands. They were callused and wrinkled, they shook lightly and the tips of her nails seemed permanently changing in color from what she handled. There was no way around it, Raven knew she was at the end of her career. She'd seen her husband and child die, and her land fall. She'd survived a war, and was going through another. She was so tired, and more than ready to give up her title. But to who? Mirana was queen already and adding stress to her wasn't a good idea, Alice-as much as Raven admired the girl's qualities-showed little magical ability and what of it she did show was that of natural magic or that created through the consumption of Jabberwocky blood! There was but one choice... A long shot yes, and perhaps not the best person suited for the job, but she was the only who was available and could hope to hold a candle in comparison to Mirana and Raven. Empth Hightopp. She had the natural ability, and an inquisitive nature, mad as she was she'd make a fine witch and a good replacement. As well the girl held strong connections with those in Marmoreal and would assure Mirana that Raven and Wastings meant her no harm and only aide. A wise decision. It was decided, Raven would begin the training at once.

* * *

~•~ Mirana ~•~

* * *

It had been but a few hours passed since Celia's parting, the queen worried. Her face contorted with fear and pain, she wouldn't have been able to stop Celia if she'd tried and she didn't want to force the girl to stay. Her thoughts would not cease spinning about in her head, and her hands repeated the work she'd been doing for such a long time. Boil, bottle, stopper, label, pack. Boil, bottle, stopper, label, pack. Gathering healing potions and creating a surplus for the inevitable. Mirana repeated, and made as many potions as she could, and yet was still surprised when she found she'd run out of materials and had to run and grab some more. A mindless task, potion-making was-though only when there was no one around to converse with or name the ingredients to. There were only three people she'd ever read the ingredients for her potions to; one a life-long friend, one her champion, and the third hardly known. Yes, she'd first told the ingredients to Empth in an attempt to teach her friend and stave off the empty loneliness growing in her breast. Alice, no doubt, would've asked to know the ingredients: but it was a nervous habit which had made Mirana want to list the ingredients to Pishalver. And it was the same for the day before, when she'd begun her potion-making and spent time with Celia. The girl was almost Alice, and yet she could not be, she did not react when and where Alice would've in the same condition. There were questions now buzzing in Mirana's busy bee mind, but there were no answers.  
"With her so like Alice, would it be right for me to openly love her? How can I when my very touch leaves shocks running up and down her? Would she even love me? Does she? Perhaps it's because I love her that Alice kills her... but wouldn't that mean that either Alice would have to be jealous or hate this sort of love? In one case there's a chance she may want me... Oh my head is so confused! My hands are tied here, bound together and being pulled across by the strings of these two! And if I follow my head then I'll only be much more confused! Should I let my heart speak for me, then I do not and will not know the consequences of my actions! I don't know!" Mirana's thoughts seemed to scream in her head, she stopped momentarily, staring out into open space, "I don't even know if either Alice, or Celia is going to make it to the end of the war!"  
Mirana looked down and went back to her work. She wished she could shut-up her thoughts, shut them off and go automaton until the end of the war. But she couldn't. She was only human. She had weakness, but could not show them. She had fear, though none would know it. She was a figure to her people and her courts, and very few knew her well enough and many of them were dead, mad or gone. Mirana longed for the afternoon to be calm and sunny, for the sun to beat back the rain and shower down life upon the gardens. It wasn't to be, the gardens would stay cold and wet and the storm would rage on well into the night. The hours passed, and Mirana found her thoughts more distracting then ever. She was losing to her inner darkness, losing one of the most important wars of her life. The war against herself, and her society, a war which she'd thought won: a war of love. Her inner turmoil was well hidden, just as her illness had been during the last war, but it was stressing her out ever so much more. For the war against darkness pushed down on the White Queen from two fronts. One external, the other internal. When at last night fell, Mirana hardly noticed, she was trying to absorb herself in her work.  
The queen worked through much of the night, skipping dinner and never leaving her place for more than a minute. When at last she stopped working it was because she was too tired to think and the sudden stop of the storm outside surprised her. Mirana then shuffled back to her chambers. Alone. And settled down into the chilly room, feeling very much alone. More so than earlier, and all the more cold and tired. The room felt empty, and the sheets faintly smelt of Celia and even much more faintly of Alice. They even smelt similar. A scary thought indeed, and yet she would've been intrigued had she not fallen into the cruel hands of her nightmares. Exhausted to the point where not even her fear of the dark dreams of the night could wake her. Mirana screamed that night, she screamed in her sleep and cried, and continued until her throat was hoarse and the harsh light of a post storm morning awoke her.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwhahaha *cough*. I'm rather evil, aren't I? Don't answer that. Evil is in relation to good, and changes based on the person because good and evil are a collection of values and moral perceived to be as either detestable or lovable. Therefore, my good could be you evil and vice versa. Instead of saying I'm evil, I should say I'm cruel. That you can all testify for. Anyway... next chapter will probably not be up for a while because this story, and this whole huge month, has taken a hell of a lot out of me. See ya peeps.


End file.
